Stories of a Boy
by xxxDuckiexxx
Summary: Kakuzu had a mission to find the last Jashanist, but that was only a child. In this story you'll follow Hidan as the Akatsuki raise him, and Kakuzu who have to take care of the little beast! Rated M because of detailed despriction of injuries
1. Encounter

~Chap. 1: _Encounter._~

Kakuzu sighed as he entered the cave, he heard a soft murmur which confirmed that someone actually was there. He took a few steps in "Hello?". No one answered him, so he went ahead. Suddenly he stopped.  
"What the hell?"

On the floor, or wait, on the cold ground of the cave a small boy laid. He didn't wear anything but loose black pants and a necklace around his neck. He clung tight to a scythe that had three blades, which looked awfully sharp. But it wasn't the young age that surprised Kakuzu, or not only the young age. The boy was covered in blood, supposedly his own according to the wounds which were all over his small body. But the most surprising thing was that he still seemed to be alive, even though he lost an enormous amount of blood.

Slowly Kakuzu sank down to his knees, inspecting the boy who couldn't be older than six years old. He frowned in disgust of the strong odor of fresh flesh and blood.

"Hey Kid" He said and choked slightly, the smell was so overwhelming that he felt a strong instinct to puke. Roughly he shook the boy, and finally getting response.

"Let me fucking go…" The white haired boy muttered, not even bothering to open his eyes. He waved his hand and nuzzled his head down at the cold ground. Kakuzu were surprised, that little kid needed to wash his mouth.  
Kakuzu sighed; he really didn't have time for this. He just wanted to know if this boy was the one his leader was looking for, and if it was take him back to the headquarters, and if he doesn't was, kill him right here at the spot.

"Are you Hidan?" He asked as he continued to shook the pale body, not letting the kid to go back to sleep. "What the heck do you want from me!" He suddenly shouted as he violently opened his eyes, which had a very unusual shade of purple. Kakuzu was stunned for a moment, he had assumed that the kid was an albino because not many six years old had white hair, so he didn't expected such a colorful eyes.

"I asked you a question" Kakuzu just said calmly.

"And I asked you one, fuckin' bitchface "The boy claimed with a cocky smirk in his face which showed no respect for the older man. 'That kid has no knowledge in manners.' Kakuzu thought as he pushed Hidan down with his left hand.

"If you just answer my question, I'm not going to hurt you" He whispered low in a little irritated voice which made the cockroaches tremble in fear, but Hidan, on the other hand, just gazed curiously as he asked.

"What happens if I don't tell you?".

Kakuzu let out a small sigh, now clearly annoyed, as he began to speak "I will cut you up, until the only thing left is blood and very, very, small amounts of flesh. Then, I will feed you to my friends. Who eats humans".

"..I am Hidan." The boy said, with sweat drops clutched in his white hair. Kakuzu smiled, but the fabric covered his mouth so unluckily the terrified boy didn't see it.

"Good" The older man claimed as he lifted the small boy in fireman carry.

"H-hey!" Hidan breathed when Kakuzu lifted him up and placed him over his shoulders.

"Be still" Kakuzu commanded, and was very careful not to touch the scythe Hidan cut the air with. "Let me down! Put me down!" Hidan screamed as he violently kicked and punched every inch of Kakuzu's body he reached.

It took extremely long time for Kakuzu to carry Hidan back to the headquarters, when the sun went down they were only half way. Kakuzu showed no hint of how frustrated he really was, instead he slowly put the now exhausted boy down. As soon as Hidan touched the ground he tried to escape, but Kakuzu was too fast. Some of his deep blue veins got a hold of the pale kid and prevented him from running.

"Take it easy kid." Kakuzu tried so say calmly, but Hidan heard the small hint of annoyance that Kakuzu tried to hide.  
Hidan began to shiver mostly because of the coldness that was overwhelming his small body, which didn't have anything to cover the still developing pale chest, but also because he was scared.

"W-w-what do you w-want f-from me?" Hidan asked, and his body shivered so violently that he couldn't speak without stuttering. He held his tiny arms tight around his freezing body, trying to keep himself warm.

"My boss wants you, for some reason that he didn't told me." Kakuzu informed the boy, now in a clearly calm voice with no annoyance.

They entered a complete silence; neither the boy nor Kakuzu uttered a word for as it seemed an eternity.

The sun slowly began to sink in the horizon and threw strokes of light over the cloud free sky which slowly turned to a darker tune. Hidan watched the sky as the stars slowly became visible, suddenly he pointed at the brightest, and the one that attracted most attention.

"Look!" He said, and Kakuzu were dumb enough to tilt his head upwards to examine the sensational star, which he experienced didn't exist.  
Hidan's pale index finger did, not so gently, poked Kakuzu's nose as the boy claimed;

"Fooled!" In the same second the words left his mouth, Kakuzu's veins violently pushed Hidan down, who gasped in the air and resisted fiercely. But the veins only clutched tighter as he moved, and when he opened his mouth to protest, a few veins slipped in and prevented his words from be heard.

Kakuzu wasn't evil, or a complete jerk, he in his opinion just taught Hidan some manners. And, when he was young nearly 300 years ago, this was the way to handle disobedient children.

"Kid, have you learned you lesson yet?" The voice was dark, and strict. Hidan couldn't response in speech, and chose just to struggle more.

Kakuzu leaned over, to look the extremely troublesome boy in the eyes. But when he got a sight of the deep purple eyes he frowned in surprise. In the eyes he could see fear, but he did also see a small hint of something else… something that was amusement. Did the boy really enjoy this?


	2. Headquarters

~Chap. 2: _Headquarters._~

When the morning came they were both exhausted, and it were understandable since Hidan had tried to escape several times during the night. The pale boy's eyes were half closed and great shades of purple framed them as he, now obedient, walked beside the much older man who were relieved that the night at last was over.

"Hey… You-" Hidan tried to start a conversation, but Kakuzu stopped him.

" Don't 'You' Me, at least show some respect and call me by name".

"How could I? I don't know your name fuckin' bitchface!" As Hidan spitted these words out, Kakuzu closed his eyes. Hidan had a point, Kakuzu hadn't told him his name, but he didn't need to use such bad language.

"Don't call me that!" Kakuzu said, in a warning voice, and before Hidan could utter any more swears he continued. "My name isn't really important for you, since we're going separate ways soon, but, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I'm Kakazu"

Kakuzu looked at the boy, who seemed puzzled for a second, before he giggled.  
"Kakuzu?" He asked, between the cute sounds that were rising from his stomach.

"Yeah, Kakuzu" The older man claimed, slightly confused since he didn't understand what was so funny about his name. When he repeated his name Hidan giggled once again, and didn't stop until Kakuzu asked him why he thought his name was so extremely amusing.

"I just never heard that name before" He giggled and Kakuzu accepted, but when the devilish little boy didn't stop his giggling, even though an hour passed, Kakazu grew annoyed.

"Will you, please, stop with that?" He asked, and took a not so gently grip round Hidan's tiny pale wrist. Hidan tried to jerk away from the uncomfortable hard grip, but didn't succeed.

"H-hey" He said with a shaking voice and tried to fake that he was scared.

"No. Hidan, Don't utter a word from now on" Kakuzu said both demanding and threatening.

Hidan obeyed, and walked in silence beside Kakuzu who led the way to the hide-out. Soon they entered a cave, and Kakuzu moved a big stone just by making a sign with his hands. Hidan didn't become impressed, he just wasn't easily impressed.  
They didn't talk, Kakuzu just led Hidan straight forward down a hallway which ended with a robust door. Kakuzu knocked three times before he opened it, and they faced a man sitting in a comfortable armchair right in front of them.

" Leader" Kakuzu spoke, very seriously. " I finished my mission" he finished his sentence. Hidan curiously looked around, examined the room only with his purple eyes, as he listened and took in every word.

"So..That's Hidan?" Pein asked and raised his eyebrows when he sorting out single documents from his desk, and moved them to the drawers.

"Yeah" Kakuzu said, now releasing the boy from the uncomfortable grip. Hidan started to, unconscious to what he was doing, massage his wrist. Pein examined him as he did so, and slowly tilted his head to the left. He hadn't expected Hidan to be that young, with a small sigh he returned to the paperwork.

"You can leave now" He mumbled as he began to read.

"But, what about him?" Kakuzu asked, nodding in the direction of the white haired boy who silently hummed a long forgotten lullaby.

"Didn't I tell you? That's your new partner" Pein said, not even bother to looking up from the paper.

"Wait a second" Kakuzu tried to say calmly, but didn't succeed very well. "You mean, partners? Partners, like partners?" He asked, and Pein looked up for a moment just to give Kakuzu a glance, before he nodded. Angrily Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the wrist once again. Hidan winced and whimpered, but right now Kakuzu couldn't care less.

After that many things happened in a small amount of time, Hidan were pulled by his arm out in the hallway and soon after that they entered a kitchen. Violently Kakuzu pushed Hidan down in one of the chairs.

"Sit. And don't you dare leave this room" Kakuzu's deep voice demanded, and Hidan just nodded slightly surprised, but relieved, that Kakuzu hadn't beaten him blue.  
As soon as the order left Kakuzu's mouth he vanished, and left the pale kid alone in the dark kitchen.

After a couple of minutes Hidan understood that this kitchen was boring to watch, but maybe not that boring to examine. So he stood up and started to open up the cupboards, looking for snacks, but he only found saucepans, frying pans and something that could have been a dead rotted rat who probably laid there for ages. The fridge didn't contain anything eatable, not in Hidan's opinion however. But he soon discovered two boxes at the bottom of the fridge. They were closed and over them two different notes were taped. Hidan had a slight problem with the reading, that's probably why he didn't catch the messages "Do not touch." And "Mixed Meat."  
Curiously he opened the one with "Mixed Meat" and didn't found anything special. It was just an enormous bag of minced meat. Disappointed he frowned and opened the second one, which nearly took his breath away. Frozen body parts, mostly arms, hands and ankles, laid between plastic bags which contained a red fluid liquid. Happy that he finally had found something interesting he took up one of the smaller bags and held it in his hands. Carefully he held it up against the light; he could feel the liquid through the thin plastic and as he examined it he realized that it was blood. And according to the body parts which had laid in the same box, he concluded that it very likely was human blood. Excited over his bargain he placed the small plastic bag in his pocket, closed the boxes and continued the examination of the kitchen. Since he couldn't reach the cupboards over the desks he decided to open the drawers instead. The first three drawers where a disappointment, since they just were filled with trash (Not the interesting kind of trash, just candy wrappers and recipes), but the fourth one contained cutleries.  
Hidan had none interest in the spoons or the forks, but the shining sharp knifes were far more than interesting. When he took up one of them he let the edge of it stroke his thin skin over the thumb, and fascinatingly watched the blood as it poured out from the small cut. Excited he trotted against the table, and sat down as he, with the same childish excitement like before, began to carve in the old tree table with the sharp knife.

He was nearly finished when the door swung open, and an already furious blue haired woman walked in. Hidan at first thought that she had seen what he was doing, but when she didn't pay any attention to him, he concluded that she didn't know about his doings. About when Hidan sighed out in relief, Konan noticed something red at the dirty white floor, which was awfully familiar to blood. Slowly she walked against Hidan, who had once again started to carve in the old tree table.

"What are you doing!" She suddenly shouted as she saw how he pressed his injured thumb against one of the edges of the triangle he had carved. Slowly Hidan tilted his head against her, looking up at her innocently with his purple eyes. When he saw her puzzled face he smirked slightly and started to move his thumb over the carved pattern.

Faster than Hidan could imagine she took a hard grip of his throat, and slung him against the floor. Still surprised he didn't notice that he had landed on the small bag of blood which had laid in his pocket. It broke and the fluid liquid poured out of his pocket. Konan's eyes narrowed when she understood what was happening, and what Hidan had been doing in the kitchen.

"Reading might be useful" She muttered as she gripped Hidan by the throat, and dragged him out of the kitchen, still muttering things. Hidan tried desperately to escape from her hard grip, but it was impossible.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Hidan hissed as Konan dragged him out of the kitchen, and against the door which was at the end of the long corridor.


	3. Bathtime

**~Chap. 3: Bathtime**_**.**_

Once again Hidan was put in front of the orange haired man with piercings – now instead of Kakuzu on his side, the blue haired lady. He had put his bleeding thumb in his mouth and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of blood pouring down his leg.

"Pein~" Her voice was soft as velvet, a very big contrast to before.

"Yes, my dear?" Pein said, not looking up from his papers. Actually, in Hidan opinion, he didn't even seem to care.

"WHO is this kid, and WHY did I find him in MY KITCHEN!" Her voice was back to normal, and Hidan sighed of relief. He'd learned one thing about women in his very short life – they were very mischievous and not good to trust since they could change mood faster than a zebra could run over the flat landscapes of Africa. This blue haired lady seemed as a good example.

Pein seemed slightly bothered, and looked first now up. "That's Hidan, Kakuzu's new partner. And, you know what love, I have no fucking idea what he was doing in your kitchen. Go talk to Kakuzu or something – he's not my problem anymore." Despite his swearing, his voice was as calm as ever.

"Come on kid, we're leaving." She muttered, once again gripped Hidans neck since he was bare-chested, but this time he jerked away and snorted angrily;

"I can walk by myself you know" But silently he whispered "fuckin' bitch."

She surely heard, but ignored him for now. Without a warning she suddenly turned left, threw the door open. He tossed Hidan inside, who fell on the ground, rubbing his back.

"Ouch! Your fucking bitch, if that leaves a mark you're fuckin' DEAD!" Hidan's purple eyes threw daggers at her, but she just faced Kakuzu.

"Take care of that partner of yours. AND WASH HIS MOUTH" She slammed the door angrily.

The stitched man only seemed to sigh tiredly. "Did you have to make Konan upset?, And what have you done with your clothes? – You're bleeding" He sighed heavily again.

"I didn't fuckfa-" He restrained himself, and corrected his mistake "I didn't Kakuzu – and I'm not. I found a bag of fucking blood in the fucking fridge and, yeah, I admit it I took one of them and put it in my fucking pocket. And then I found a fucking bitch knife, which I used to cut my finger, and then the bluehaired bitchfuckface interrupted the ritual, and threw me to the floor which led to the bag of the blood broke and – at the end: It was blood everyfuckinwhere."

Kakuzu looked at the pale boy who just bluntly stared back. Wasn't sure if the story was to believe or not – Hidan didn't seem so trustworthy (Not even for a six years old.)

"You need a bath." He said – calmly and picked him up. Hidan knew that struggle led nowhere, but he tried anyway and failed accordingly. When Kakuzu put him down in the bathroom, he looked curiously around. Trotted to the edge of the tub and looked down in it, with a look of excitement. Kakuzu tapped the water - and Hidan removed his clothes before with no hesitation jumping in.

He was pale as snow, and seemed completely hairless except of the hair on his head. Kakuzu soon discovered scars all over his back and bruises around his hips. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, but still had that veil over his nose and mouth, and reached for the soap.

Hidan seemed happy in the bathtub, played with the water and splashed around like every six years old would do if they hadn't seen a bathtub in their whole life.

"Kuzu" He said suddenly – but Kakuzu who sat on the toilet (not using it), didn't react at all. So he assumed that Kakuzu didn't hear him. "KUZU!" He said, or rather yelled.

"For god's sake! My name is Kakuzu and no need to shout. Brat" He muttered angrily.

"I'm not a brat, and GOD does not exist. His name is Jashin, that's my god." He claimed with his nose high up in the air, and his hair clenched to his head like the fur of a drowned cat. Kakuzu smiled, and shook his head slightly.

"Is this 'Jashin' the one who did all this to you?" He asked and gestured to the scars on his back as he sat down at the floor beside the bathtub, took the shampoobottle in his hand. Pouring some in his open palm and began to massage it down in Hidan's scalp – he squirmed and whined, but nothing more.

"Nah, that's me" His voice was proud.

"You.. did all of this to yourself?" Kakuzu wondered as his eyebrows furrowed together. "..Why?" Confused he stared at the young boy, who still (Now forgetting about the shampoo he earlier detested) splashed in the tub, with a big smile on his face. _This boy really is a mystery; No wonder Pein took him in despite his young age. _He thought.

"For the fuckin' rituals – stupid!" If Hidan hadn't looked so cute with his hair full of foam, Kakuzu would have strangled him for calling him stupid. But, he just nodded instead and glared warningly at Hidan who smiled nervously. "Hah.. sorry" He mumbled looking down at the water. Once again Kakuzu's eyes opened wide – did that brat just say sorry? Smugly he smiled under that cloth he had over his mouth – convinced that Hidan now respected him and flattered himself by thinking about what a great father he would make – even though he hated children. _Oh well, guess I'm a natural. _

He reached for the showerhead and began to wash away the shampoo. When all the foam was gone, he rose from his sitting position and put the showerhead away. "Get up now, you're ready." He said harshly. Hidan whined and splashed in the water again. "But I dun' wanna." He mumbled.

"No choice young man."

Hidan pouted with his lips and got out of the tub – took the towel. He began to rub himself until he was completely, rather almost, dry. When he stood there, completely naked with hair which was a more fluffier that normal due the shampoo, Kakuzu realized he didn't have any clothes for him.

"Hidan – Don't go anywhere okay? I'll be right back." Hidan nodded and sat down on the toilet, waiting for Kakuzu to return.

He walked fast through the corridors, searched for something that could fit the very young boy. It was hard to find anything – but after a while (when he finally had the courage to ask Pein) he returned with a pair of boxers, trousers and a minisized (which still would be oversized for Hidan) Akatsuki robe. He opened the door to the bathroom and peeked inside.

The little naked boy had gone.

_/ SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER – and even more sorry that I haven't updated in like almost a year. I've just.. forgot about it. This is one of the few fic's I actually have a plan for – and know what will happen (atleast Kinda what will happen). From now on I'll try to update more often! SORRYSORRYSORRY! / _


	4. The Whole Family

**Chapter 4: The whole Family **

Hidan was not a calm waiter. Actually he was very impatient – so before Kakuzu had returned with his clothes he had walked away trying to find him. Or that was however the lie he was going to say when Kakuzu caught him. He did know that Kakuzu would punish him for being disobedient, but that wasn't such a big problem. What could he do? Hurt him? That was impossible, Hidan did not care about his body, and enjoyed violence since that was what Jashin learned. Violence and blood – were really good stuff.

Barefoot and with just a towel hanging loosely around his shoulders, the completely naked boy walked through the opposite corridor that he had come from, away from the bathroom. Soon enough he walked right into something that looked like a living room. One big sofa and two smaller ones stood in an arrangement in front of the TV, at the other wall a small bookshelf with just some books and magazines. When he heard steps behind him he leaped over the sofa and hid there. Now not visible from the doorframe, but on the other hand, visible from behind. He peeked over the edge to see a gloomy redhead, he looked like he was in his teens.

"Phew! You're not Kakuzu!" Hidan said, making Sasori jump a little.

As soon as he spotted the young albino he frowned. "No, I thought that was pretty obvious. Who are you?" Despite his words, his voice was threatening and didn't seem to belong to the body. When he looked closer he realized that Hidan hadn't a thread on his upper body. "Wait, are you naked?" The thoughts started to whirl in circles in his head. This boy could be Zetsu's lunch, or maybe one of the boys Orochimaru had brought to the base in secret. But Sasori thought that they had got rid of everyone after Orochimaru leaved.

"I'm Kakuzu's new partner! – Myeaah, maybe a little naked." He said, still proud.

Sasori furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know what Orochimaru made you to believe.." He murmured, turning in the doorframe to find Pein so he would know how to take care of the boy. "Troublesome Orochimaru…" He mumbled. "I was his partner for god knows how long, and even after he's kicked out he cause trouble." But he didn't come long before he ran into a slim dark-haired certain Uchiha, and he could know once again hear voices from the living room.

"Itachi! Who is this little fellow?" The sharkman, more often called Kisame stood beside the sofa looking confused at the boy. "He's naked you know, is he Zetsu's lunch?" He asked, poking Hidan on the shoulder. Hidan just laughed. "You look funny!". Kisame laughed too. "And you're naked!"

Itachi, now followed by Sasori, walked in to the living room completely. The scene before them were hilarious – The tallest Akatsukimember Kisame with his sharklike appearance sat beside the young naked boy and they laughed together. "Who is that?" Itachi asked, and Hidan just repeated what he had told Sasori. Sasori whispered to Itachi that Hidan apparently was one of the boys Orochimaru had taken to the headquarters. Itachi frowned of disgust. If only he could hate Orochimaru more.

From the floor a head and shoulders took place, and something green, black and white with astonishing yellow eyes looked up at the boy in the sofa. It crept out of the floor and took the body of a human (Or, kind of a human, it did have some green .. things beside his head though.) "Is that my lunch?" It asked to anyone in the room, but before anyone could answer him he answered himself "Of course not! We already ate, remember! Shithead."

Everyone except Hidan looked a little uncomfortable with Zetsu in the room, Hidan however still laughed. "You look funny too! And, I bet that you wouldn't fucking stand the smallest shitheadest chance against the great me!" Now everyone looked at Hidan instead.

"Wow, you really know a lot of swears…" Kisame mumbled, smiling awkwardly as he held Zetsu back from the boy with an arm and a warning glare. Itachi walked forwards too, leaning over the sofa to get a better look on the boy.

"You have scars." He stated, his red eyes inspecting Hidan's pale body. "Did Orochimaru do something to you?"

"Who? No! This is Jashin-Sama's work!" He said, with a big smile on his face when they talked about Jashin. Itachi shook his head slightly and turned to Sasori, whispered back to him. "Orochimaru called himself Jashin. Poor boy."

From the corridor heavy steps was heard, and everyone turned their heads that way, despite Hidan who curled himself into a ball. Kakuzu walked into the room, hurried in his breath and nervous by his looks.

"Have someone of you seen a young, about this tall-" He gestured with his hand. "Pale, whitehaired and purpleeyed boy."

Sasori raised his eyebrows. "Did Pein send you to take care of him?"

Itachi also asked a question right after Sasori. "Who is he?" And Kisame joined in with. "Why is he naked?". Zetsu looked at the other members before he also asked "Can I eat him?"

Kakuzu sighed heavily, slowly began to tell his colleagues the whole story. How he was assigned to pick up this young Jashanist, who apparently was one of his kind, and how he had got in trouble with Konan, that's why he was in the bath. He ended the story by telling the others that the young boy would be his partner from now on.

While Kakuzu held his speech the young jashanist tried to get away, but Sasori got a firm grip around his shoulder. Whispered "You're not going anywhere."

"Fuck."

/ Short chapter again! SORRY! BUT I'm actually in a hurry to school. Hope you'll like it!


	5. Growing up with Akatsuki

**Chapter 5: Growing up with Akatsuki**

Hidan looked up at Sasori who firmly held his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as Itachi asked "So he's not one of Orochimaru's boys?".

"No, he's from now on, my partner. " Kakuzu didn't seem content with that fact. He had thought that it actually could have worked out, but now when Hidan, on his first day, did something this radical… his hopes were clouded. A wave of whispers leapt through the room.

Sasori explained how they had found the young Jashanist, on the sofa with no clothes on. Kakuzu sighed again before he threw some clothes at the pale boy. "Get dressed" He demanded, and Hidan actually obeyed. The black pants were really lousy, especially in the waist, and the shirt was really huge. "Who's clothes is this anyway?" He asked.

"No ones. I think that the one originally owning these clothes are dead, and buried long ago. No more questions, come with me." And Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's wrist and pulled him out of the room. The other members continued their chatting, gossiping about the boy and weather. Pein had gone mad or not taking in such a young boy. Sasori sighed heavily as he sunk down in the sofa, glancing at Kisame and Itachi.

"I hope I never get a new partner" He mumbled as his eyes narrowed in disgust when he thought about kids. Not that he hated their looks; he just hated the personality of everyone under the age of 18. He was fond of his own young appearance, but even fonder of his knowledge. "Especially if it's another kid." Itachi nodded melancholy. "It makes me miss my little brother" He began, but no one seemed interested (and Sasori sighed loudly) so he let his voice trail off.

Hidan who were dragged after Kakuzu stumbled tried to get his feet straight, so he could walk properly again. "Duude!" He hissed carefully. "You don't need to be so a-a-angry" At the end of his statement Kakuzu let go of his hand, and instead gripped his hair forcefully. "Ouch! Ouch! Everything, but not the hair… OUCH! It huuurts!" Hidan whined and gripped Kakuzu's wrist with his small hands. "I'm not going to let go" Kakuzu mumbled. "so, just stop complaining."

He dragged the boy by the hair inside his room and then threw him inside the almost empty closet. "Fuuuuuck" Hidan hissed and caressed his scalp when Kakuzu let go of it. "That fuckin hurt, you know!"

Kakuzu didn't seem to listen, he threw one of the pillows from the bed at him, and a blanket. "It's time for sleep." He muttered, gripped the door of the closet.

"WHAT? Am I going to sleep HERE?" His voice was high and loud, but he laid there still. Like he wasn't really believing Kakuzu, that was a mistake. Kakuzu slammed the door shut, dragged the chair to the closet and put it right outside it. It was now impossible for Hidan to get out.

"Yep, good night." Kakuzu murmured and walked out of the room.

- **4 Years Later (Hidan 10 years Old) **-

The sunlight was bright and warmed up the small room, Kakuzu sat up in his bed. Heard the usual knocking sound from the closet. He could also hear Hidan's muffled voice:

"You know what Kuzu, this fuckin' closet is like too fuckin' small for me. And why do you STILL LOCK THE FUCKIN' DOOR?" The quiet knocks had now transformed into loud bangs, and Kakuzu knew that Hidan kicked the door as hard as he could. And that was pretty hard nowadays. They had begun training some years ago, and Hidan's total ignorance to pain had been impressing, not to mention useful. Kakuzu still didn't know if he could kill the boy or not, it seemed like he couldn't. It didn't matter how much blood he loosed, he still regained himself pretty quickly.

Kakuzu began thinking that the only way to kill the young boy was to chop his head off or maybe all of his limbs so he was immobilized.

"And you know what Albino, " Kakuzu mumbled as he walked towards the closet. " My name is still Kakuzu, even though it must be hard for you to remember" He threw open the door to see the small jashanist in a squatted position, his head uncomfortably pressed against one of the walls and the legs bent against the opposite. But, he wasn't really that small anymore. He had grown much during the last two years. He straightened up and rose from the closet.

After a couple of minutes, filled with gabbing from the two, they sat in the kitchen enjoying, or rather enduring, breakfast with some of the other members. Kisame, the shark hybrid who went along pretty well with Hidan, and his partner Itachi, who on the other hand always had a disgusted expression on his face as fast as the young boy was in the reach of him. Maybe because of that one time when Hidan decided to paint Itachi's (and Kisame's, they shared) room with his own blood. Beside the Uchiha the redhead Sasori sat, Hidan didn't like Sasori. Sasori had a common reaction to Itachi, but instead of disgusted he looked like he thought that he was superior to him. Hidan hated that, and that smugly smile. Even worse was that Kakuzu and Sasori seemed to be best buddies or something, or rather better friends with each other than with any of the others members.

So, Kakuzu listened more to Sasori than to Hidan. Hidan didn't like that.

The breakfast could be compared to any of the world wars. Everyone glared at someone, excluded Kisame who tried to be polite as Sasori and Kakuzu allied towards Hidan. Acting like he was a kid. It begin to be real interesting when Zetsu appeared, under the table, tasting Hidan's ankle slightly. "FUCK OFF!" Hidan yelled, it was the last drop for him. He stormed out of the kitchen, or he tried, but certain bluehaired woman was in the way. "Sit." She commanded.

Hidan went cowardly back to his seat. Konan wasn't even fun to fuck with, he had tried to prank her, but no. She was scarier than any other of the members.

"Sasori, Pein wants to speak with you."

The redhead nodded and disappeared from the table, walking away from the scene.


	6. First Mission Part 1

**Chapter 6: First Mission Part 1.**

The kitchen became uncomfortably quiet when Sasori leaved, Hidan suspected that it wasn't his disappearance that made everyone so quiet, and rather that Konan appeared instead. She observed them like a hawk, not moving away from the doorframe. Hidan felt like she was targeting him specifically, eying his every move as he took his sandwich up slowly biting in the edge of it. Even Zetsu didn't do anything, obviously afraid of what Konan would do.

Her voice suddenly hit like a whip through the air. "Why are you all so quiet! Keep eating, geez. All these men make me go crazy" She rolled her eyes and walked away, finally. The whole room seemed to let of a sigh of relief. Kisame bent forwards, still keeping his voice down as Konan just stood a couple of steps away still eavesdropping.

"Sooo, what do you think?"

Despite the scarf which Kakuzu always wore, Hidan could tell that he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of what?"

"Of what Pein wants with him?, Do you think it's a new member? What do you think he'll be like?" Kisame was apparently excited over some fresh blood into the organization, or maybe he just liked gossiping. Hidan had over the time become pretty good friends with the sharkman, sometimes they trained together. Kisame had even taught the albino to swim, before making a huge wave which almost drowned him. If that's possible…

It was true that the hybrid loved gossiping, or just talking. He was a social creature, following his partner around like a guard dog, also loyal as hell. Hidan on the other hand didn't really like talking, not yet, he liked physical socialization, which meant wrestling and to do pranks on people or run away as fast as he could chased by whoever he had done a prank on.

So, the young boy decided to leave the talking to the elders, he jumped down from his seat and put his plate in the sink. "Thanks" He mumbled before trailing off, the ones at the table didn't seem to care (Except for Itachi, whose disgusted grimace transformed into a relieved smile).

By the time of the years that had passed Hidan had learned to find around the headquarters, he knew where all the members had their rooms, still wondered though where Kisame slept, sine he could only find one bed in his and Itachi's shared room. The thought of that the two young men maybe shared hadn't come to his mind just yet. As he walked through the long corridor consisting of all the doors to the private rooms, he heard swearing from one of them. He slowed down, now crept closer and closer to the slightly. As he inched closer he recognized the voice, and heard that it wasn't swearing just low words muttered violently out through closed teeth.

"This is so stupid, why am I forced to do this. I don't even want a new partner, and why do I need to go and get him with him. God, this is so fucki-" The door squeaked, interrupting Sasori's rant. Hidan stood, on his fours, in the small crack of the door. Terrified for about one second before he started scuttle away over the floor skidded slightly. But the redhead was faster, with one smooth movement the long rope with the spike on the end of it leapt out from his insides. Hidan knew the sound too well, as it clenched around his ankles. He fell; luckily he didn't have a long travel down to the floor.

"Haven't Kakuzu taught you that eavesdropping is an act of bad manners?"

Hidan tried to speak, but the poison which the rope was drenched in was obviously an immobilizing one. A normal person would probably have died, but Hidan was just paralyzed. Sasori´s steps came closer. It felt like Hidan's spine was about to break when Sasori placed his foot against it, pushing it down. The albino whimpered underneath him, he could feel the edge of the spike burrowing down in the faint skin of his stomach. The boy, who under his childhood had encountered much pain, only gasped briefly as it dug a deep whole inside of him. The blood first began flooding out when Sasori took a step away from him, rolling up his rope inside of his stomach again and watched Hidan with a disgusted glare.

"Hope that you learned something, freak" The redhead walked away, leaving the paralyzed bleeding body where it was. When he had walked out of the corridor Hidan could hear him call Konan:

"Hidan bled down the corridor floor again. He interrupted me."

It was first when Kakuzu came to pick the albino up he had began to be able to take control over his limbs again. "He fuckin' stabbed me" He breathed weakly out, the paralyzing poison still having the grip around his throat. Kakuzu dragged him inside the room, and before he shut the door closed he could spot Konan with a mop in her hands, starting to mop up the blood while she quietly cursed both Sasori and Hidan.

"You interrupted him, and was eavesdropping" Kakuzu calmly stated, as he lifted Hidan's shirt to examine the deep wound. "I think he pierced your liver" He mumbled as some of his own veins sneaked in. As he closed the wound by sewing it with the deep blue veins, Kakuzu talked to Hidan who more and more gained back control.

"You're going on your first mission tomorrow" Kakuzu smiled, Hidan could tell by the look of his eyes.

"Am I?" The albino said eagerly.

"Yup, you're going with Sasori and Itachi."

The eager albino suddenly became really quiet, and when Kakuzu glanced up at his face he saw a really big frown. "Why Sasori?" Hidan whined, squirmed slightly now. Impatient of Kakuzu's horrible slow sewing.

"Because you're going to find his new partner" Hidan frowned once again as Kakuzu spoke.

"It sounds like you're not coming with us"

"I'm not"

With that statement Kakuzu called back his veins, which obediently sunk down in his skin. Hidan sat up, ignoring the pain from the stitches and made an angry face. "Are you not? Why not? I don't want to go alone, not with Sasori!"

Kakuzu kicked him on the shoulder, not that hard but hard enough to make him tilt over to the left side. "Shut up. You're going to have Itachi with you –" But Hidan interrupted Kakuzu. "But he doesn't like me either!"

The bigger man grunted frustrated, began walking out on him. "For the record, I don't like you either. So stop complaining, and start packing. You're going to be gone by noon. See you when you're back." He shut the door violently behind him. His steps were heavy as he walked to the door which led to the basement. He opened it and closed it carefully behind him, the stairs was creaky and it was nearly so dark that it was impossible to see where he put his own feet. He sat down at the lowest step in the stairs and put his head in his hands, thinking.

He couldn't help but liking Hidan, or, as he told himself repeatedly, having fatherly feelings for him. Because, all fathers lectures their children by beating them up. It had been that way when Kakuzu was young, and was certainly still. It felt weird that Hidan was going on a mission without him, as he was a great recourse for the clan (Not being able to die and all that) it would be pretty bad if he actually did die or disappear. Kakuzu was the only one in the organization who was able to sew him up again. In the end, he just cared for Hidan. Even though he didn't want to realize it.

When the noon was getting closer Hidan put the necklace around his neck, pulling the Akatsuki cape on (It nearly fit him now), before sitting down in the hall. Waiting for Itachi and Sasori to get ready and then leave. Itachi turned up just a couple of minutes followed by someone rather large. And particularly wide. Hidan winced and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are that Itachi?"

Before the Uchiha could answer him, a big metal scorpion tail hit him in the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"It's me, Sasori" Said a voice, not at all alike to Sasori's. Hidan didn't have the time to care, would be happy if it turned out it wasn't Sasori.

They set out; Hidan had a hard time keeping up Sasori's and Itachi's pace. When the sun set he was tired of running and jumping, and out of his breath he tried to communicate with the other two (Freaking amazed over the dude who called himself Sasori, that he could move that fast but being that wide!)

"Ha.. This is starting to get hard.. " He panted for air and sped up to get to Itachi's side. "M-maybe it's time for setting up the camp?"

Itachi slowed down, and gestured to Sasori to do the same. They had stopped in a small coppice illuminated by the gradually rising moon. "Sure" Itachi said, not looking at the young boy. He set Hidan out to find some sticks so they could lit a fire. Hidan, who was too tired to be disobedient, did what Itachi told them.

"I hate fucking sticks" He muttered as he stumbled over roots. "I fucking hate the woods too, and Sasori... and Itachi!"

He had to take the frustration out on someone, even though the real person he was irritated at was Kakuzu. For not caring, for not coming with them, what would happen if someone decided to rip his guts out? Neither Sasori or Itachi could sew him up. _Fuck him! _

When Hidan finally returned he saw that Itachi hadn't wait, and had started a fire without his help. The big thing, Hidan refused to call it human since it had that tail, which apparently was Sasori sat by the fire, but didn't seem to be contactable. Itachi lay down at the ground, with his face against the stars. Gazing at them with a dreamy stare.

Hidan threw himself at the ground, carefully laid down the scythe in front of him, and curled up into a ball inside the cape. It didn't take long until he snored loudly; both Sasori and Itachi cursed him silently.

**/ The story is really going forward now! One of my dearest reviewer said that I should try increasing the length of each chapter, and so I did! Not so much longer, but I hope it's better. Please review! I will try to be better on updating quicker! / **


	7. First Mission Part 2

**Chapter 7: First Mission Part 2.**

"Get up"

Sasori's voice seemed unusually recognizable. Hidan shifted on his cape, clutching his scythe and mumbling swears against the redhead.

"Get UP" The puppeteer kicked the boy's back, and he seemed to wake up. Newly awake he looked up at Sasori, who seemed to have gone back to his usual self.

"Wai.. You're not ugly anymore" Hidan mumbled, apparently still half asleep, since he wouldn't even say that under threat when awake.

The redhead smiled ironically, spitted out the following words: "Flattering."

It took some minutes to wake up for Hidan, and when he dizzily rose from the ground he saw Sasori climbing into that thing again. Seemed like it was a doll of his. "Itachi, you're going alone with the kid." Sasori grunted, as he settled down. The front of the puppet grotesquely open, and then rose up, closing the whole thing up. "I'm too big and will too draw much attention to us, so when you have rounded him up, and know his whereabouts, come back here. We can attack this night."

Itachi frowned, didn't say anything but it looked like he wanted to say something similar to "Don't act like you know everything".

Hidan however was just happy that Sasori wouldn't come with them, he liked Itachi more. Even though the Uchiha was quieter than Hidan preferred. But it was clear that he at least didn't WANT him dead, as Sasori wanted. Hidan was quite sure the puppeteer was jealous, before he had come around he had had Kakuzu all to himself and they had surely hated the world together.

Hidan was upset when Itachi told him to leave his precious scythe behind. It wasn't like he had it with him the time, but leaving it with Sasori made him anxious. He mumbled things about what he would do to the redhead if his scythe was damaged in any way when they came back. They had to walk in to the town, and it didn't take that long. Just 40 minutes. This could be the first time Hidan ever visited a town, because he didn't even remember it if it had happened before. And it felt like he would have remembered something this spectacular!

Along the whole main road stands were located, they sold things like food, shoes, handbags, and all these things that you don't really need to things that you really need for your survival. Itachi actually had to drag the albino with him, so he wouldn't be standing there the whole day. After an hour of walking in the marvelous town they sat down at a really small and cheap restaurant. It looked like it could have been a stand before, and it had just evolved a little to the side making room for some chairs and tables. Itachi ordered some food before he joined the albino.

Itachi showed Hidan a scroll, and said to him to open it. When he did he realized that it was a picture. "Is THIS Sasori's new partner?" Hidan asked, shocked.

The picture showed, Hidan thought at first that it was a girl but recognized some of the signs beside the picture telling him it was a boy, a boy with long blonde hair. He frowned on the picture, just one of his azure blue eyes visible, the other covered by the bangs. But the worst part, he looked around Hidan's age. Hidan however wasn't that displeased with that fact; however he couldn't even imagine Sasori's reaction to it.

"He's pretty" Hidan mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked shocked and confused.

Itachi nodded, and for the first time, smiled honestly against the boy. He was just a tad alike Sasuke when he had that expression. He then realized what the boy had said.

"Wait, you think he's pretty?" Not that Itachi couldn't see that the blond at the picture had cute features, it was unusual to hear a boy call another boy pretty.

"Yah, you have a problem with that?" Hidan mumbled as he took the chopsticks in his hand, clumsily starting to eat the noodles. Many of them seemed to flee from his chopsticks. After a while he seemed to get a hang of it, eating faster now. When he hadn't the mouth filled with food he prompted out that 'this is way better than anything I have ever eaten'. Itachi seemed a little disgusted by Hidan once again, especially when he started slurping up the soup.

When they had finished their meal Itachi stood up, gestured Hidan to follow him. They yield away from the main road. The small road they now travelled wasn't half as exciting as the main road, it was dart, dirty and seemed completely empty despite some rats which scuttled away when they approached. A young voice emerged from behind them, it seemed amused. Hidan and Itachi spun around to see the boy with the long blond hair. He had something in his hands, something he was molding.

"You're in the wrong block, un" The young boy spoke, a grin on his fragile lips. He threw something at them, Hidan had problem with focusing on it. It was a small butterfly, fluttering through the air against them, it was made of some sort of clay. Itachi reacted the second before it was exploding, travelled so fast that Deidara didn't see him, just heard how he landed behind him. Hidan also got out of the shot, pressing himself against the wall.

Itachi didn't see it coming, and therefore didn't stop the young albino as he jumped on top of Deidara. Deidara gasped, hadn't thought this kid was someone that could fight. Hidan smile was grim.

"You know what, you're pretty for being a boy… But" His voice became darker and just a whisper. "But I think you will be prettier drenched in blood"

Itachi watched as Hidan flickered up a kunai from his shirt. He could hardly recognize Hidan, his purple eyes had a foggy mist over them. His grin seemed twisted. Before Hidan could do anymore damage Itachi grabbed a hold of him, dragging him up to his feet. Deidara saw how the two of them disappeared, his heart still racing in his ribcage furiously pumping out blood through the veins of his body.

Itachi hit Hidan slightly over the head. "We were not supposed to attack him" He muttered.

Hidan defended himself. "But he started it! He just went kaboom all over us almost!"

Itachi just frowned and dragged him along with him, out of the city and back to the campfire.

Sasori seemed highly displeased over what Itachi told him, he muttered quietly for himself a while until he said aloud. "Hidan, you're staying here until we're back. We're going to fetch that boy."

Hidan whined immediately "Why can't I come!"

"We don't want him headless." Sasori spat out before climbing out of his big ugly doll and nodded to Itachi. They travelled back to the city after just a couple of minutes.

"Bitches" Hidan mumbled when he was sure both of them was out of his reach of hearing. He was now left alone with the fire, but he was actually kind of pleased with that. The sun set over the horizon, and he warmed his cold feet against the fire. He talked for himself, or prayed a little to Jashin. Told his god what had happened that day, and how he felt about it. Apologizing for not killing Deidara, since he hadn't done a ritual in forever. He was sure his god forgave him though.

About when Hidan's eyelids seemed so heavy he had to force them open, he heard voices. Not long after that he saw how three figures approached the campfire.

Or actually, he third and smallest was being carried over Sasori's shoulder. He threw the boy down violently beside Hidan.

"We will be leaving tomorrow, your responsibility is to make sure that he stays close to us." Sasori muttered before he fled back to his doll closing it and presumably going to sleep.

Hidan glanced at the boy laying beside him, his hands and feet were tied up, and he had something around his mouth to which made his speech muffled. "Soo," Hidan said smiling smugly. "You're one of us now"

Deidara answered with a muffled "un".


	8. Home

**Chapter 8: Home**

The fire slowly faded away, as Itachi laid down to sleep and Sasori crawled back into his puppet. Hidan and Deidara were the only one's awake or conscious however. The albino glanced, once again, down at Deidara who still couldn't talk. Hidan nearly felt sorry for the boy, they were almost the same age, so he actually had some sympathy. He carefully cut the fabric with his scythe; the blonde immediately took a deep breath. He still didn't seem to want to speak though.

"Say something then, bastard!" Hidan muttered quite harshly, thought that Deidara should be thankful. He himself was at the time, thankful that it was Kakuzu who had come to pick him up, not Sasori who obviously liked to bind his victims. Or his new partner in this case.

"Shut up un!" Deidara answered directly. He had managed to get up in a sitting position.

"You should say thank you, you're a fuckin' retard" Hidan commentated, pretty influenced by Kakuzu who always put his morals onto Hidan, and now when the albino had a chance to do the same he indeed took it. Throwing in some swears that he got hit for using also seemed convenient. The blue eyed boy looked quite astonished at him, before he smiled.

"Fuck you too!" He said, but the voice wasn't hateful. Rather amused and seemed to be thrilled. Using swears seemed like something they both had in common.

"You can go and fuck yourself fuckin' fuckretarded fucktard!" Hidan said stubbornly, but the smile went wide on his face aswell.

"But you can fuck' yourself so hard un that you fuckin' mom –" Deidara hadn't finished his sentence before a kunai flew right into the tree behind them, strapping some of Deidara's hair to the stem. It seemed as it had came out of nowhere, but the low disgusted voice that followed it ensured Hidan that it was Sasori who had thrown it.

"I prevented him from speaking for a REASON Hidan."

"Fuck you!" Was the immediate answer from both of the boys. The quiet that followed was thick, Hidan almost felt as if he could cut it easily with his three bladed scythe. What happened next seemed to be happening in a mere second. Something pushed both of them hard down on the ground, tasting the dirt. Once again something sneaked around Deidara's mouth, preventing him from talking. It was some sort of fabric. Hidan also got his hand tied up; Sasori seemed to be much less careful with the albino though, leaving deep cuts in his skin before throwing him on the ground once again.

"Sleep. Now. We will leave in four hours. Good night" The last phrase seemed to be angled towards Deidara, who with big eyes watched Hidan who didn't seem to be moving. What the blonde didn't know was that Hidan had been struck by the same paralyzing poison that last time. So he had no choice but being quiet. But since Deidara didn't know that, he watched in horror how the albino seemed to bleed to death.

It was peaceful, a little too peaceful for Kakauzu's taste. The closet, which in other days operated as Hidan's bed, was comfortably quiet. Not a sound. No more banging, no more shouting or cursing. The darkhaired man couldn't hold the truth away from himself; he missed the sound of Hidan trying to get out of there. To be honest he missed Hidan overall. All the annoying things he always did seemed ten times more annoying when he didn't do them, when he wasn't there. It was even worse.

The day also appeared to be double its length when the albino didn't rush through the corridors, or when he sneaked into Sasori's puppet studio to destroy something or mess with Sasori's organized tools. When Kakuzu didn't need to look after the god damn child, to keep him out of trouble, he actually didn't have much to do. When the clock had stroke ten he already had counted his money five times. To put it simply, he was bored out of his mind.

None of the other members didn't make the matter better, rather worst. When eating breakfast Kisame deplored the fact that Itachi wasn't there, nor Hidan, so he couldn't do his regular swimming training. When Kakuzu commented that he had always done it alone before Hidan came along the shark hybrid appeared to become embarrassed. Mumbling something that Kakuzu couldn't understand before storming away to the small lake where he usually swam. Konan on the other hand had a different approach; she teased Kakuzu whenever she had the opportunity to, making fun of that he missed his little 'baby boy'.

Two whole nights went by, and no Hidan returned. It was first on the afternoon four figures entered the headquarters.

The figures seemed to be arguing though. It sounded like all four of them was arguing, but as they came closer, Kakuzu realized it was mainly Hidan who was talking. In an extremely loud voice, pointing his middle finger at Sasori repeatedly as they continued arguing. Behind them Itachi and Deidara walked, the young boy was quiet, watching the back of Hidan's head with a confused look on his face.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu shouted at him, made those adorable purple eyes flinch for a second before turning around to face him, focusing, before smiling. "Hai, what do you want, fuckface?"

During the two days Hidan had been gone he had obviously gotten back into his old tracks, calling his partner by unflattering names. Apparently they had to start over once again; Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's neck, sarcastically thanked Sasori for ruining his work, and dragged Hidan along to his room. Throwing him inside the closed before closing it hastily.

When he sat down on the bed he heard the usual bangs and shouts from the closet, smiling he laid down. _This is just enough peaceful. _

**Sorry for the short chapter folks! A small update too, next week I have three exams coming up. To be totally honest, I don't know if I will be able to post anything until the summer holidays begin, since my schedule is really filled up to the edge with exams, essays, and tests. I promise that I will really try to update even more often when summer holidays begin, so this story get forward. Please folks, when you add the story into your favorites why can't you add on a review? Just a short one telling me about your opinions? Thank you to all of my readers, never thought this story would come to be popular (especially since I wrote the first chapter years ago) You can also add some ideas, if you want! **


	9. Scythes and Bombs

**Chapter 9: Scythes and Bombs**

Kakuzu fell asleep to the sounds from the closet, and after another couple of hours Hidan did the same out of exhaustion. His limp body relaxed against the hard wood, his head hit the wall slightly. "Fuck you Kuzu" He mumbled against his own shoulder, snuggling against it. He held his arms around his own chest, hugging the small body which actually had grown remarkably over the last years. The blanket, that Kakuzu had been nice enough to throw in with him, draped around him with one end in his mouth.

When he awoke, his neck hurt as every morning. He placed his feet against the inner door of the closet and began his kicking. It had become harder to succeed, mostly because of Hidan's growing size; he could just nearly fit his legs.

The loud bangs alarmed Kakuzu, who awoke with a faint smile on his lips. Everything was back to normal, just as he preferred. "Shut up Hidan" Kakuzu shouted at him. "Or I won't let you out until next week". The bangs from the closet faded, Hidan held his breath. He knew that the threat wasn't unlikely to be true. It took a couple of minutes before Kakuzu opened up for Hidan, who obediently followed the older man. His head slightly bowed. Kakuzu couldn't hold himself back, and put one of his large hands on that head. Borrowing his fingers slightly in the pearl white strands of hair.

Hidan, who didn't seem as unpleased with this as he should have been, just glanced up at Kakuzu. His purple eyes for once calm, nearly peaceful.

Kakuzu was very happy with the fact that his scarf covered his cheeks, as he was blushing. Hidan was cute; Kakuzu imagined that the boy even was affectionate to him. It made his heart, or all five of his, warm.

Hidan who still looked up at his partner, confounded furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it Kuzu?"

Hastily the older man coughed and took his hand away. "Kakuzu, it is. Brat" They walked into the kitchen, Kisame seemed to be the only one awake except themselves. "Hello Hidan!" He said, a big sharklike smile covered his lips. Between his teeth were some small bones from the fishes he at the moment seemed to enjoy as breakfast.

"Hai" Hidan mumbled, took a great glass and filled it to the top with orange juice. He empty it to half in his mouth, swallowed the liquid. After it had settled down in his stomach, his mood lightened up and he became livelier. He began talking to Kisame about the mission; Kakuzu looked down at him with a faint smile on his lips. He wouldn't survive the boredom without this kid.

"Get in the kitchen, brat" Sasori's deep voice came from the entrance, in front of him the young blond walked. His hair undoubtedly brushed at least two times, swirled in the air, especially when he turned around to shout at the puppeteer. "Fuck off creepo un!" Once again he twists around, walked furiously against the table and sat down beside Hidan. He walked rather girlish.

The redhead didn't seem to be in a good mood, but apparently didn't have the energy to teach Deidara a lesson, so he just sat down beside Kakuzu giving him a look of sympathy. Even though he thought that he himself was in a worse situation than Kakuzu, since Kakuzu at least could harm Hidan as much as he wanted because he regenerated.

Deidara's blue eyes searched around the table, everyone was dead quiet except for Hidan who still explained to Kisame how he nearly cut Deidara's head off, and that he would have succeeded if Itachi weren't there. The shark hybrid seemed a little disturbed to talk about it, as Deidara glanced back and forth between him and the albino. Already pissed off.

"Shut up un! I wasn't prepared!" He kicked one of Hidan's legs under the table.

"And Kisame, you should have seen his face when Sasori cut me last night! He looked terrible! Just as he was about to cr-" He interrupted himself. "Ouch! What the hell!"

Deidara had put his hand against Hidan's thigh, and bit down hard with one of his mouths in his hands. Hidan threw himself backwards, landing on the floor. "You're a freak!" He shouted at Deidara, who also arose from the table. Really fast he equipped some clay, one of his mouths chewing before throwing the small butterfly at Hidan. It exploded right before his nose.

"FUCK YOU!" The albinos war roar made everyone in the kitchen jump, and a certain female appear in the doorframe. "Shut the fuck up both of you, and stop fighting in the kitchen!" Konan walked towards them, and without problem, took Hidan's neck in the left hand, and a hard grip around Deidaras blonde hair with the other. She easily threw them out of the kitchen, before closing the door with a large bang.

If she thought that the end would end just because she threw them out of the kitchen she was wrong, dead wrong. As fast as the door had shut Hidan threw himself at Deidara, who dodged with just an inch. He recovered the balance against one of the walls, took support from the wall to jump to the sofa. Hidan was lucky that his scythe was located by the bookshelves, and grabbed it before once again throwing himself at the albino.

"Katsu!"

Another bomb exploded, some of the flesh of Hidan's arm blooded down one end of the sofa. "Fucking coward!" Hidan roared, indicated Deidara's distance tactics. His answer was in a form of a kunai which cut a part of his ear. But this time Deidara was to slow, Hidan turned around and managed to cut Deidara over one of his arms. Three sharp cuts parallel with each other.

The kunai that Deidara had thrown at Hidan was an excellent tool, and Hidan picked it up. Burrowed it in his hand, the blood dripped. He began drawing the symbol on the floor, didn't even care to bother about Deidara. It was a mistake. He seemed to come out of nowhere, straddling Hidan down. He smeared clay around his neck and held his hands in front of him. Hidan smiled grimly.

"Do it!" He muttered, Deidara clenched his eyelids shut. It was the first time he was about to actually kill someone. But he could manage to flee if he succeeded with this, and he knew that he couldn't show himself weak if Sasori would accept him (and making his life here actually livable), and it seemed that this Hidan wasn't too unlikely to take his life if he didn't kill him first. He felt how his heart fluttering in his chest, the tears starting to build up.

"Katsu!" He looked away when he said it. The tears streaming down as he heard the explosion. He felt how the blood covered his clean clothes and face. When he glanced down at his work he couldn't help but scream. The hadn't succeeded to blow Hidan's head away completely, he had just decapitated him. His young face drenched in blood.

When the kitchen door opened Deidara sheepishly looked up at Kakuzu, Kisame, Konan and Sasori who looked down at the terribly mess.

"I never liked the colour of the sofa." Sasori was the first one to say something, walked towards Deidara and sat down beside him. "Good job beheading the brat" He said, putting a hand on his head before helping him to arise from the dead corpse. He sobbed heavily and pressed himself against the redhead, who seemed a little disgusted. "Stop crying." He mumbled.

Kakuzu walked towards the corpse, hunched over it. "Stop playing dead Hidan."

The head, which laid approximately 7 inch away from the body, fully opened its eyes. "HE BLOW MY FUCKIN' HEAD OFF"

Kakuzu just ignored him, picked up the head by the hair and dragged the corpse to his room.

Deidara looked after them with big eyes, and heard how the head complained all the way.

"Ouchouchouchouch! Not the Hair! Kuzu! Iiiit huuuurts! Not the hair, pleasepleasepleaseplease!"

**-  
I'm such a liar. Said that I wasn't going to post anything in a while. But your reviews make me so happy that I want to continue immediately! It's sick! I have exams and test every freaking day next week and I haven't even started to study! I'm so gonna fail the math test. However, since we could say it's your fault, you better make it up to me by reviewing this like mad. Prettyprettyplease with sugar on top? :3 **

**(And yes, I know the name of this chapter suckz xD) **


	10. Best friends

**Chapter 10: Best Friends**

Kakuzu laid down Hidan's head on his bed, dragging the body against it with his other hand. Painfully slow he closed the door, shook his head slightly. "Can't you keep away from trouble at least one day?" He sighed and sat down at the bed, took Hidans head in his knee and pulled the lifeless body closer before he began sewing them together with his blue veins. Hidan winced and whined slightly, opened his purple eyes to stare up at his partner.

"He started it" He mumbled. Kakuzu did not answer, and Hidan continued, suddenly aware of what Kakuzu might do to Deidara to punish him. "But, it wasn't his fault completely"

Kakuzu almost choked the air he was breathing- was this boy taking Deidara's side? Was this boy, who had from day one refused to apologize actually going to take another person's punishment?

"So, don't hit him too hard. But, by the way, you should hit Sasori though" Kakuzu felt his face turning into a smile, his lips stretched the stitches around his lips. He chuckled a little before asking. "Okay, why should I hit Sasori instead of Deidara?" actually, Kakuzu hadn't thought about hitting any of them.

"Because he's… He wanted Deidara to do it" Hidan pouted, and winced once again when one of the veins burrowed deep inside his flesh. "Ouch"

"Lay still, or I'll never finish."

Hidan pouted, but obediently laid as still as one can when someone is sewing in one's throat. Kakuzu was once again glad that Hidan didn't see his face, as he smiled down at the albino who slowly closed his eyes. His hair was wet with blood, as well as his clothes. "Tsk" Kakuzu mumbled when the stitches were finished. "You have to take a bath. The bathroom is occupied by Konan though, so you have to take a swim in the lake" He pushed Hidan out of his knee, handed him one of his own oversized t-shirt and told him to get going.

Stripping out of all of his clothes expect underwear, he took the gigantic pile of clothes and dumped it in the barrel which they used for laundry. The albino kept walking, and out of the backdoor, which led into a small area surrounded by tall cliffs. In the middle it was a deep lake, no beach or sand, just cold sleek rock. The area seemed worn out, the cliffs were nice and smooth after several attacks had smoothen the rugged area out, and the trees which had been up to hundred were now just a couple, all of them infertile and barren. The albino walked carelessly over the cliffs until he reached a thick straight stone which went out a bit into nearly black lake. He put his clothes on the edge nearest the shore and stood up on it. He walked until his toes dipped into the water on the other edge, took a deep breath and jumped.

The cold water embraced him; it felt like it tried to drown him, make him its. But let go, and let the young boy reach for the sky breaking the surface of the water head first. He swam against the shore, his feet fruitlessly trying to touch the bottom of the lake. It succeeded about two meters from the edge, his toes standing on a hard mass of cold stone. He knew that somewhere around the edge were some cliffs which were really good substitutes for chairs, after some minutes of searching he found them and sat down. He cleaned up in no time, but he didn't want to get up just yet. So he relaxed and let his tired eyes shut. He didn't even notice when steps came closer.

Deidara had a pile of new clothes in his hands, he stumbled unused to the cliffs forward and came at last to the stone where Hidan had placed his clothes. Deidara mimicked the albino, putting his own clothes next to his. He wasn't too happy about the water though, the lake seemed pretty deep and Deidara had never liked to swim. He edged forward on the stone, soon sitting on the edge. He put his legs in, tried to make them as long as he could without falling in, just to see if he could stand. He didn't feel the bottom.

He held his breath before jumping in. The splashing sound alarmed the albino who opened his eyes to see the back of Deidara's head, his long blond hair slick to his head. He looked a little bit like a drenched cat, who swam furiously against the edge, clinging to it. Hidan laughed.

"Come here fuckface!" But his voice was happy, maybe that's why Deidara had the courage to approach the boy he had tried to kill this morning. He sat down beside him, placed his arms around himself, the water was so cold.

"Hey, sorry about .. what I did before. I.. just, thought you might kill me un" Deidara smiled carefully against the pale boy, who smiled back.

"No problem dude, look!" He gestured against his throat, showing off the stitches. "All fixed. And you're right, I would have fucking' killed you. It was fucking' lucky that you stopped me. I can't handle it you know."

Deidara nodded. "Yah, I get what you mean un." He frowned against the stitches. "Who did that?"

"Kuzu"

"Who? I've never heard of him. Is he the one with the scarf over his face-" Deidara gestured. "But he's named Kakuzu, isn't it un? Did you nickname him?"

Hidan shook his head. "If you think I enjoy his company you're dead wrong fucker!" But Deidara now smiled widely, and saw the light blush against Hidan's pale cheeks. "un! You do! That's so gross!" Hidan shook his head once again.

"I'll show you that I don't like being here if you show me that you don't fuckface!" He growled, eyeing Deidara. Deidara nodded. "Yeah, we should totally flee un." Hidan frowned again "Why would we?"

"Don't you get it? We can start our own organization, without all the dickheads un!" Deidara's eyes lightened up as he spoke, and Hidan seemed to get the point as his light up as well.

"Yeah, we could totally do that! That would be like, fucking fantastic!"

The two boys sat in the lake until the sun started to set, and their limbs were so cold that it was hard to move. They helped each other up, got dressed together and never once stopped their talking or planning. Before they walked into the headquarters again they claimed each other as BFF – best friends forever. They also decide that they would form another organization, a bigger, better one without dickheads like Kakuzu and Sasori who wanted to rein them, or bitches like Konan who had constant PMS. It would be another akatsuki, but better, with better people. They still talked as they entered the big door, lively gestured against one another, causing most of the people in the living room to raise their eyebrows. Into the room came two boys, the same boys who had tried to kill each other mere hours ago, talking lively to one another smiling wide.

Kisame was the first one to say something. "You find a friend Hidan?"

Hidan nodded, and suddenly hugged Deidara tightly. "Yup! And he's mine, all mine!"

Another one of Itachi's rare smiles found his lips when he watched as the blonde nearly got strangled by Hidan. But Deidara was also laughing in the embrace, hugging back. Kisame and Itachi shared a glance and smiled wider – they surely had no idea what these two little beast had planning for. Sasori, who also sat in the sofa, snorted loudly. "Get out of my sight Hidan."

"What the fuck did I do?" Hidan answered rather quickly, and Deidara joined in. "Yeah un! What did he do?"

Sasori looked surprised at the boys, and then rolled his eyes. "Oh, swell. Now are you two friends. This is going to be so fun." He mumbled sarcastically, like he knew exactly what kind of naughtiness those two had been planning. "Both of you are annoying. Get out and keep quiet."

Hidan and Deidara decided it wasn't worth arguing in the grumpy redhead, so they grimaced at him before leaving the room. The night came far too quickly in Hidan and Deidara's opinion, and sooner than they had expected they needed to part for the night. They nodded to each other as their own respective partner dragged them away to their own closets, and they knew exactly what to do in the morning. Everyone in the Akatsuki was in to a real surprise.

_**Once again a short chapter! Sorry, but the school isn't over yet.  
I don't really like this chapter as much as the others, but I think next chapter will be more exciting!  
Please read and review! **_


	11. The great Escape

**Chapter 11: The great escape**

The light never reached Hidan's closet. Or, some light squeezed through the cracks above and under the thick wooden door, but that was only when the room it stood in was completely illuminated. The albino however had never needed the light to wake up; he always awoke to the sound of Kakuzu's snores anyway. He snored pretty loudly for someone that _doesn't necessary need sleep_, to mime Kakuzu. Hidan frowned and guessed it was about time, and he rustled around slightly to get up in a sitting position. It was harder than it sounded, since the closet was tight, small and narrow. In addition he needed to be as quiet as possible. It hurt in his legs as he sat upon them, but he ignored the pain and flickered up the small hairpin he and Deidara had stolen from Konan the day before. He wasn't awfully good at picking locks, the truth to be told, he wasn't good at all. But he was real stubborn, and didn't lose his temper even once after 20 minutes of picking.

The clicking sound the lock did as it unlocked was as pleasant music in Hidan's ear. He opened the door slowly, and peeked out at the fast asleep Kakuzu who had spread himself over the blanket. The young albino sniggered and with quiet steps sneaked out of the closet. He leaped across the floor, and when he exited the small room he exhaled sharply. The plan had gone perfectly – now it was just to wait. Wait for Deidara to show up, that is.

Silence crept around him, lingered about his feet. His sharp breath was the thing that cut the silence in the middle, his shaky hard exhales. He hoped that Deidara wasn't in trouble. Hidan had told the blond that Sasori did not sleep, he merely spaced out at the best of times. So Deidara's best chance had to be when the redhead wasn't in the room, favorably in his lovable workshop. But Hidan did not know if Sasori suspected Deidara until that degree that he would stay in the room just to keep watch – it was a possibility. The albino bit his lips as he restlessly looked around, in his head spun the same mantra again and again 'fuckfuckfuckelifuckfuck'. He was, obviously, nervous. He knew that Sasori held nearly no boundaries, as Hidan remembered very clearly how the puppeteer had pierced his liver not only once. He frowned, and hoped that Sasori was gentler with Deidara, since he didn't regenerate as Hidan did. He nearly jumped out of his own skin as he heard a quiet noise, the noise of a door that someone closed carefully. Hidan crouched, in case it was Kisame or Itachi or someone of the other members, but he rose as he heard the shallow whisper.

"Hidan" It was clearly Deidara's voice. His eyes narrowed in the dark corridor, as he searched for Hidan with his eager blue eyes. "Shhh, Freako~ I'm here." Hidan assured, and even though he used such bad nickname, his voice was friendly and affectionate. One day was apparently all it took for Hidan to grow close to someone. But who could blame him; he had been raised alone in a organization full of mass-murderers, it wasn't so weird if he bonded with someone in his own age. Deidara blew his bangs out of his face and stared at the albino, he grunted. "Don't call me freak un, you're one yourself"

Hidan rolled his eyes and took the wrist of his friend, gestured him to silence before beginning to sneak in the direction of Pein's office. It would be dangerous, indeed, but the only way in to the ventilation pipes which was reachable was in Pein's office. Yes, that was the plan of the two beasts. To sneak inside the pipes, crawl until they reached freedom. It did involve some explosions though. The albino grabbed his scythe when they passed it, and a little too soon they stood in front of Pein's office. The hearts of the two boys throbbing violently. Hidan whined slightly, knowing what awaited them if Pein actually was in there.

"Maybe we shouldn't fucking to this..?" He mumbled, but the blond swung his head towards him. The azure blue gaze pierced right through him. "You're going with me now un. Don't you dare chicken out!" He hissed. "Okay, okay. It was only a fuckin' suggestion. Don't take it so seriously, god jashin." Hidan mumbled and reached for the doorknob.  
They pressed against the door, and the thick wooden door opened slowly. It exposed an empty office, Hidan sighed heavily in relief. He showed Deidara the small opening to the ventilation, and whispered instruction how one could climb on top of the desk and from there reach it.  
The only problem was that steel net that was spread in front of it. Deidara did as Hidan had instructed him to; he climbed on top of the desk and reached for the opening. He put his right hand into a small bag that was sewed onto his belt, and the mouth of that hand took in some clay. With his small delicate fingers Deidara smeared the clay around the net, smiled mischievously before asking Hidan:

"Are you ready un?"

"Always, fuckface." Hidan joked and climbed up behind Deidara.

"Katsu!"

The explosion blinded Hidan and he covered his eyes with his hand, Deidara on the other hand was fast. He jumped up into the small space which fitted him perfectly and spun around. His hand searched for Hidan's wrist, and he pulled the other boy up with him. "Hurry un! Someone heard it!" That was the last thing Deidara said before he started to crawl hastily through the space. Hidan nodded and followed him. As they climbed and crawled through the pipes they heard how the organization awoke under them. They heard how Kisame grunted frustrated, and saw from a small net covered hole how Itachi put on his black shirt with a displeased face.

As they heard rumble underneath, another sort of rumble was heard from behind. Soon enough Hidan realized that Kakuzu had awoken, as the blue veins which traveled through the pipes obviously belonged to him. "Fuck! Go ahead!" He hissed to Deidara, who crawled as fast as one could. With much difficulty, though the narrow space, Hidan angled his scythe against the veins effectively cutting off some of them with the sharp blade. He could hear the hiss of Kakuzu, and his dark voice as he cursed. Hidan started to catch up to Deidara, and they actually began thinking that they would get away with a little luck. Hidan could hear Zetsu's voice from behind, but it seemed that the plant hybrid had jammed his head pretty hard in the roof of the pipe. The blonde hair on Deidara's head swung and Hidan heard how he out of breath said. "We're going to make it un!"

Something came rustling down the pipe, something that made pretty much noise. Both Deidara and Hidan stopped to listen, their eyes prying on the turn ahead of them. A flood of water came at them. Hidan hastily reached for Deidara's wrist. "Hold your breath!" He screamed and the second after they were flushed against the opening again. The two boys who by now was soaked landed on the hard surface of Pein's desk, soaking all the important paperwork. By the door stood the bigger part of the organization, and as the two boys looked up they saw how Kisame came jogging against the group. "Did it work?" He asked, but no one answered him. Kakuzu and Sasori, who stood closest to them on each side of Pein, looked downright furious. It looked like they were ready to tear both Hidan and Deidara apart.  
The only one that saw something else in Kakuzu's eyes might have been Hidan, who thought he could see disappointment in that glare. His heart sunk slightly, actually feeling the guilt land upon his shoulders.

"Well?" Pein demanded through clenched teeth. The both boys shared a small glance towards each other, no one of them sure what to say.

"Un" Deidara began. "We.. uhn," But his voice faded away as he looked up and caught the piercing glare of Sasori's chocolate eyes. Hidan tried to continue Deidara's sentence, but neither did he know what to say. He was careful to not use any swears though. "We… were just going' to prank ya'all that's all'" He mumbled, his violet gaze fixed upon the shoes of Kakuzu. Deidara nodded. "Just a prank un"

Both of the boys hoped, wished that the organization would believe them. Now when Hidan thought over it, he would never want to leave the organization again. He had nothing but it, it was his one and only family. He understood Kakuzu's disappointment in him; that he had listened to Deidara just because they had become friends. Deidara didn't have a family either, and this organization would soon enough become his as well. He just had to adjust. Pein grunted and hissed. "This afternoon you're going to clean up everything you messed up, is that clear?" Deidara and Hidan nodded as Pein turned around and called off the group. Kakuzu grunted as he reached for the wrist of Hidan.

"Come 'ere brat." He muttered, dragging the albino out of the room. Deidara on the other hand didn't get such a gently approach, as Sasori walked towards him and grabbed the blond by the hair. Deidara winced and whimpered, but too soon Deidara was dragged out of his own field of vision. Kakuzu threw Hidan into the room and shut the door violently. The albino was prepared to get a hit, maybe a kick, or at least be thrown back into the closet. But Kakuzu just sat down on his bed in silent, and let the boy stand in the middle of the room.

"You're not going to punish me?" Hidan whispered at last, his violet eyes carefully traveling to meet the emerald ones which belonged to Kakuzu.

"Since when did beating affect you? You just end up enjoying it" Kakuzu didn't even raise his voice, but Hidan flinched anyway. He could feel how his stomach was filled with guilt, and he nervously bit his lip. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment, he could handle hits and shouts, but now when Kakuzu was this subtle it made Hidan unsure of how to react. The silence fell again and Hidan just wanted Kakuzu to throw him into that closet with a noisy harangue of how unthankful he had been. Actually Hidan just wanted to be thrown in that closet so he could cry without Kakuzu seeing, because he felt how the tears was close now. Hidan wasn't anybody who cried often, actually he'd never felt the urge to cry out of anything than anger. But this time he felt so utterly disappointed in himself and guilty that it felt as it would became lighter if he cried.

Maybe it had been the heavy silence that made him do it, or that Kakuzu didn't even glanced his way. The small boy, merely ten years old, crept up into Kakuzu's lap. He but his pale face against the chest, sniffed the garment. The smell of home. He gripped it with small hands and sobbed. Kakuzu frozen in astonishment just stared as the albino clenched to him, cried increasingly violently and sobbed the words.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Kakuzu felt how his heart broke, this boy would eventually kill him. He embraced him lightly, caressing his back with one of his large hands. "It's okay. Just, don't do it again."


	12. Reward

**Chapter 12: Reward**

That time was the first nap Hidan ever spent outside the small closet, as he actually, out of exhaustion after the lively morning on Kakuzu's chest. He cried until his breathing eased out, his hands and arms suddenly began relaxing and his neck stopped tensing and let his head rest against Kakuzu's shoulder. It took a couple of minutes for Kakuzu to realize that the albino had fallen asleep right on him, but he hadn't the heart to push him away. Who could blame him? The boy had been crying for several minutes, and his pale eyelashes were still very wet from all the salty tears, and to be totally honest he was irresistible. When he slept he was the cutest, which was however what Kakuzu thought. He made too much noise during the hours he was awake, not mentioning getting into trouble. But now as the limp body rested against Kakuzu's own muscular he felt affectionate to the kid.

He suddenly realized that this boy might be the one person who had come closest to him, in several hundreds of years. Kakuzu had been young when he discovered heartbreak, he had promised himself to from that day onwards never let that happen again, thus not trusting people. _People were more useful_ _dead,_ which had been his quote for several years as he developed his technique further. As he felt the warmth from the body on him he couldn't help but smile, and slowly so he wouldn't wake the boy, lie down on the bed and put Hidan as comfortable he could back to place. The albino slept tight, and mumbled inaudible things against his shirt actually even drooling on it, but Kakuzu didn't get mad. Nothing seemed to be able to bring down his mood.

Well, Sasori on the other hand wasn't that happy. He had dragged the blond by the hair into their small dark room against and threw the young bombmaker into it with an unnecessary force. He was, however, quiet as a wall and even after Deidara tried to start an argument Sasori just grabbed him simply by the neck and forced him into the closet.

"Let me out un!" Deidara yelled, his feet hammered against the tree door. "You're not coming out until this afternoon, when you're going to clean up your mess." Was the only answer he got, and he heard how Sasori dragged a chair against the closet. He heard how he placed it under the handle, so even if Deidara succeeded picking it he wouldn't be able to get out. The dark chuckle followed a light thud as Sasori closed the door to his workshop. When Sasori had disappeared Deidara let go of the tears, and let them stream down his face. He sniffed and cuddled up against the hard wood wall, he flicked up a small pocketknife. He inspected the sharp edge of it before scratching it against the door to see if anything happened. It left a lighter trail on the darker wood. With this discovery in mind he began carving on the door, soon had written a name there. Not his own, not his master's. But his best friend's:

_Hidan_

The letters were untidy and thin, and scratches were all around them. Under the name he began carving three letters, B F F. He smiled as his work was done, grabbing the blanket which always was placed in the closet and draped it around him. _Hidan was fun, _Deidara thought as he closed his eyes his eyelashes heavy on his pale cheeks, _even though we got into trouble it was worth it. _His lips nibbled affectionately against the thin fabric of the blanket. _Sasori no Danna is not fun though doesn't matter though. The only one I need is a friend, Hidan un. _Deidara thought, but the words became fuzzy in his head. He didn't notice as he trailed off to sleep.

He did notice when Sasori, several hours later, banged on the door twice before opening it and pulling the still halfway into dreamland Deidara out of it. His legs moved on their own, but stumbling forwards and the young blond had to force his dreamy eyes open. When he regained all of his senses he felt how Sasori gave him a hard push in the middle of his scapulas, which made him trip forward unto his knees. On his side he saw how Hidan sat, a cocky smirk playing upon the boy's lips. Sasori hissed instructions and gestured to the bucket of water and rags, before he disappeared out of sight. As if he didn't want to be in the same room as the two of them. It was first now Deidara realized they had been put in the kitchen, in front of a big pool of dirty water. Obviously they was supposed to dry it all up.

"Well, let's get started fuckface" Hidan said, crawled and picked up one of the rugs. He slowly put it into the dirty pool of water, and then cleaned it by submerged it into the bucket with clean water. Deidara frowned at the nickname, but he had grown used to them. He began mimicking Hidan's movements.

"Let's not try to flee again un" Deidara said, after ten minutes of silent mopping. "Yeah, let's not try it again" Hidan joined in with a vague smile. As discreet as he could Hidan tried to inspect Deidara, to see if Sasori had hurt him in anyway. He didn't seem to have any bruises.

"Why are you staring un?" Deidara had caught his eye when Hidan's gaze had traveled down Deidara's exposed arm. "I didn't stare for fuck's sake! I was just.. looking!"

"Un, you stared! Why did you stare for?" Deidara asked, but he wasn't mad. His voice had a light playful tone as he dipped the rug in the bucket of water again.

"I didn't! I fucking swear!" But Hidan nearly laughed as well.

"Tell me un!" A gentle laugh emerged from Deidara. Hidan could actually feel how he slowly turned pink. "I did not!" He protested, he was quiet sure however that Deidara wouldn't listen to him since he wasn't that convincing in his charade. The stare which came from Deidara said everything Hidan had to know, and he burst out in laughter. "Can't I even fucking look at you? Am I not allowed to do that? Miss princess?"

The wet rug hit Hidan hard in the face. The other soon hit Deidara's face. The rug fight had begun, and soon escalated into a wrestling fight in the dirty pool of water. "You do look like a girl!" Hidan squeezed out, before shutting his lips tight in time for another rug. "And you're an idiot un! I'm way manlier than you are!"

After a whole hour of fighting they broke up, panting tiredly. Both of them were as wet as drenched cats, but they smiled as they just had experienced the happiest moment in their life. It took the whole afternoon to clean up all the different messes they had caused during their little outbreak. And when the dinner came, everyone in the organization participated. Even Pein came out of his office and ate with the rest of them. After everyone had finished their meal, Deidara and Hidan was halfway out of the kitchen when Pein stopped them.

"You two, we have something to discuss"

Both of the young boys gulped harshly, turning in slowmotion against the table again.

"Hidan." Pein addressed him and glared into his eyes, Hidan automatically straightened his back. "Yes?" He said politely. "You know about the cellar, don't you?"

"Yes I do." Hidan had no idea where Pein was going with this.

"We don't use it you see. So I thought that maybe you two would like to share it. Konan have already placed two beds there, and a closet. " Silent fell.

Hidan and Deidara weren't sure of what they had heard. As their minds slowly comprehended what Pein meant, smiles grew wider and wider on their lips. Both of them said in choir. "Thank you so much!" Before scuttling away. Neither Deidara or Hidan cared that they heard Sasori's disapproving voice from the kitchen, if the leader said yes, it meant yes. They rushed down the staircase and threw open the door. The room was not that roomy, and it was dark. The two beds were old and worn, but Deidara and Hidan were as happy as kids could be. As kids who had lived their lives in closets could be at the sight of real beds.

In the kitchen upstairs Kakuzu sighed, but didn't argue against the leader. Pein however needed to explain that they didn't want Deidara or Hidan to flee again, since they actually were in this organization for a reason. Sometimes brides were a good way to keep them interested. Kakuzu however knew he would miss the hammering feet against the closet every morning as the sun rose, and he would miss to have Hidan around him mostly of the time. But, that's the deal of having children growing up.


	13. Memories

**Chapter 13: Memories**

The years in the basement flew by, mostly for the two inhabitants however. Kakuzu thought that the behaved weirder than it had ever done before. For him it felt like the time passed by in great waves, and then stood still. He could pass by Hidan in one of the corridors one day, and what felt like just some days after that, he could see him again but inches taller. The missions seemed to have faded, and during breakfast one day Pein confessed that it was because of that they had to lay low. Kakuzu wasn't sure that was the whole of the truth, he was pretty sure that the leader was biding his time, waiting for the two youngsters to grow up.

If it was to not mentally damage the kids, or just because they needed the strength of someone older was unclear, though Kakuzu guessed that the leader didn't mind mentally damaged persons as long as they could still fight. Look at Zetsu for example. He rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling again, it was awfully quiet without the loud bangs from the closet. Kakuzu couldn't help himself but to miss the young boy, and was trying not to think that the young boy didn't miss him the same way. But the evidence was clear, the two boys had lived in their underground room for barely a year and not even once had Hidan tiptoed up to Kakuzu's room to visit him. Not that Kakuzu even once had opened that door into the basement to visits the boys, but that wasn't the same. Hidan was a kid; he was supposed to miss the one who had raised him. Another frown made its way onto Kakuzu features, made it look even older than he was.

_However_, a small voice said in Kakuzu's mind, _Did you even raise him? _It mocked and continued, _you took care of him for four years, and you didn't even do a good job. _Kakuzu wasn't in the mood of being lectured, especially not by himself, on the subject of childcare. So he sat up and shook his head to empty it of all the bad thoughts. He arose from the bed and straightened up his back, he glanced around in the room. Another sigh slipped by his lips, as he thought of that time Hidan had cried his eyes out and later had fallen asleep on his lap. The smile forced its way up to his lips.

The days went by, as well as the weeks and months. When Kakuzu realized that it had gone a sum up of eight years before Hidan had arrived to the organization and another four years that he had been living in the basement, he was astonished by how fast the time had gone. He realized that Hidan now had to be fourteen, and even though he had seen the boy going through the first signs of puberty he hadn't been able to grasp it. And as he sat down in the sofa he thought about the times that had passed by.

_Hidan, the small boy he had rescued from a couple of men. He remembered that they had been a part of some cult, a cult that highly valued albinos. As food. It had been only, and a whole, year since this had happened. Since Hidan had shouted furiously, trying to lose their grips around his waist and limbs. His thirteen year old body was cringing and panicking, his chest heaving. But Kakuzu had been there, rescuing him. Now when Kakuzu thought about it, this had been the last time Hidan had curled up on his lap (Even though the now thirteen year old boy was a little too big to sit on Kakuzu's lap) and cried. _

_Kakuzu also remembered that time when Hidan had started to hate Deidara, and vice versa, from no apparent reason. One night, when they had been around eleven, they both had burst out of the door glaring at each other with a passion that was rarely seen. No one could wrap their heads around the issue, since the boys seemed to shout random swears at each other without context. But Hidan had for about a week gone back to sleep beside Kakuzu. The older man remembered a little too well how the young boy had climbed up beside him, still crying for the loss of Deidara as his bestest friend of all time or whatever, and curled up beside him. A soft smile had flashed over Kakuzu's otherwise cold lips, and he had spent night after night telling Hidan about friendship, about life, about love, and about death. Kakuzu had seen it all with his eyes and experienced it dozens of times in his long life, thanks to his five beating hearts. After that week had gone, it seemed as sudden as the lightening, the two boys was friends again and moved back into the basement. _

_Or, Kakuzu thought, or that time when Hidan was barely twelve but had persist to help Kisame with the fishing. The organization had been short of food for weeks. Kisame had popped up and down of the water as the shark hybrid he was, brining handfuls and mouthfuls of fish to the edge of the lake. Hidan however wasn't nearly as fast in water, and had major trouble catching the fish. His head came up every once in a while, with that childish frown he usually wore when things didn't go his way. If Kakuzu didn't remember falsely, Kisame had at the end of the day, injured several fishes just to make them slower so Hidan would have a chance. He had regretted it though, because Hidan had been able to catch one fish. And the bragging had went on for weeks. _

Kakuzu sighed, and opened his eyes to crack. It seemed that he had fallen asleep there, taking an unwilling nap. Someone disappeared around the corner, and at first Kakuzu thought it had been Hidan, however he spotted the long blond hair later. He smiled, Deidara.

The young fourteen year old Deidara hurried back to the basement, a snack from the kitchen hid in his pocket. He took two steps in one and burst through the second door. He inspected the now small, but compared to the closet he had lived in the first months as an Akatsuki member big, room. It consisted of two beds and a small wardrobe. Things were scattered all over the floor, neither him nor Hidan cared for them anymore and no one of them had the energy to pick them up. The blonde threw himself on the first bed and glanced at Hidan who was sprawled out on the second. It seemed as he was reading a book, but Deidara knew better. Hidan was a terrible reader. The young blond deepened in thoughts and memories.

_He remembered the time when he had tried to learn Hidan to read. It had gone terrible, and had resulted in their greatest brawl to the present day. They had shouted, thrown things and later burst out of the basement fleeing to their respective partners. Deidara had, even though he didn't feel anything against the redhead, knocked on his door with his head bowed greatly. And, even though Sasori had been very clear that Deidara didn't mean anything to him, had let him in. He had even slept in Sasori's bed, Sasori didn't sleep but had sat down on the edge of the bed. The blond remembered how hard and cold the redhead's body was, and when he had asked him why Sasori had answered him by telling Deidara his life story. It was an odd event, which hadn't been repeated. _

Deidara woke up from his nap when Hidan snorted loudly. "Hey fuckface!" He groaned and had thrown the book on the blond's head. "Ouch! Stop throwing things and stop calling me fuckface un!" Deidara answered as he threw the book back. Hidan caught it in midair with a self-satisfied grin. "Fuckface" He commentated but Deidara ignored him this time. Hidan never changed.

_**Sorry for the long wait guys! But this is, even though it's a rather boring chapter, a very important chapter. It's the end of the first arc. If I'm going to continue this we will now follow mostly Hidan and Deidara and their life as teenage criminals, having all kind of ordinary and unordinary teenage related problems. So the first question is, Do you want me to continue this? Will you readers still be there even though most of the fluffy cuteness will disappear (But maybe reappear!)? **_

_**My second question is, what would YOU like to read? I would like to hear what you think about the story so far, any thoughts you'd like to share? Most importantly, as I said before, what do you want to read? Do you have any great ideas? **_

_**My creativity has, at the moment, a dry period. That's why this has taken so long, and that's why I now beg you guys to help me out. Please, I beg. Review this? **_


	14. Hot

**Chapter 14: Hot**

"Fuckface" Hidan groaned harshly as he threw his pillow over at the other male. His alarm clock was ringing and waking up every inhabitant of the room, except for Deidara (That meant only Hidan, and the rats living inside the walls of course). Hidan realized that throwing his pillow meant that he now lacked enough pillows to go back to sleep, or hide under one. "Fuckface" He groaned again and instead threw one of the books which had been facing the floor at him. "Give back my pillow!"  
The blond who were sprawled over the first bed hid under his cover, taking both pillows with him and using them to keep out the sounds from the alarm clock and Hidan's voice. The only thing visible of Deidara from Hidan's view was his hair, dangling off the edge of the bed.  
_It was time for drastic actions,_ the young teenage boy stated and got up from his bed, clad in nothing more than his favourite pair of boxers. He walked up to the other sleeping boy and ripped the blanket off him with a determined try. This awoke the blond immediately.

"For god's-" "Jashin's" Hidan corrected. "Shut up!" Suggested Deidara and sat up, hair messy and hanging down into his blue eyes. "And shut off that stupid alarm clock of yours!" His voice was a bit more demanding now. "It's not mine, it's yours stupid" The clock still rang, louder and louder by the second. However that didn't seem to stop the two teenage boys from having a conversation. "Why should I have set an alarm?" Asked Deidara with a great frown upon his otherwise neat features. "I don't know fuckface. Why should I have done it?" Hidan retorted.  
"That's true" Deidara agreed before grabbing the alarm clock and throwing it hard into the messy floor so it silenced. It never again said anything.

So Hidan turned to clock around, so it faced upwards instead of the dirty floor, and crooked his eyebrows at it. "Maybe you set it because you didn't want us to miss the fucking lunch. Its half past eleven" He frowned and yawned before started to gather up some clothes (Thankfully in the right size). Deidara joined him and they both accompanied one another outside to the lake, where Hidan threw himself into the nearly back water and Deidara carefully slid into it from the edge.

Hidan's young and muscular body manoeuvred itself in the water like a seacreature, and his purple eyes wide open staring into the abyss of water underneath him. It seemed to go on forever. He caught the sight of Deidara's slender feet and legs at the edge of the water, against the rocky side of the pool. His feet were inching closer to the edge of the rock he was standing on, apparently feeling his way carefully so he wouldn't slip into the deeper part without being prepared.  
Hidan easily propelled his legs, speeding towards Deidara. The blond was so silly sometimes. He grabbed his wrist just to scare him before he broke through the surface of the black water. "You're so fuckin' silly sometimes Dei!" He said, wet hair slick on his head. He took a hold of the edge and heaved him up on the platform which the other one was standing on. Just his head visible over the water. "You know how to swim, I know you do you retard. 'Cause I taught your sorry ass!"

Deidara frowned, it was true. It had been the previous summer Hidan had forced the other male away from the platforms around the contours of the lake, and into the deeper part. He remembered a little too well the feeling of frustration as he barely held his head up over the surface, his body seemed heavier than it was, and he was clearly sinking. He remembered the lightening of fear which had struck him as he tried, but failed, reaching the surface. And the especially the feeling of utter panic as he glanced down to the immense mass of water underneath him, steadily growing closer.  
And he remembered the strong arms, thicker than his but shorter, grasping his chest and carrying him up to the surface with a pair of easy strokes.  
Hidan had laughed at his panicked face and helped him back to the edge, and later on forced him out again. And again. And again – until he didn't sank anymore. However, Deidara had never felt safe in the water and never would be quite as good swimmer as Hidan was.

"Shut up" Deidara lazily said as he awkwardly pushed away from the platform and swam a few meters away from it. He kicked with his feet and gracefully stroked with his arms, but the whole motion were still a bit awkward and he turned around and swam back joining the other at the edge. "See. I swam." He said and shook his head to shake out a little water of his long hair.

"Tch. That? Anyone could have done that - except for Sasori of course" He said with a smug grin. Knowing that the redhead never swam – he guessed that he maybe hadn't learned, or that he couldn't because of the hollow tree body of his. They began chatting, always smiling when together. Deidara let his eyes rest upon Hidan, without thinking about it letting them roam over the other's body. He had grown a lot during last summer, and his boyish features had weakened magnificently. He had lost nearly all puppyfat and his chest was flat and muscular, with toned muscles at his stomach. Despite the fact that they had been training outside the whole summer he was still as pale as marble. The white hair of his was mostly slick to his skull, but as it drought in the crisp autumn air, some of the strands fell into his purple eyes.  
He was laughing, as usual, a big grin over his thin lips and exposing all of his brilliantly white teeth.

Even though Hidan was the one doing the talking for the moment he as well spared glances at the other's body. Deidara was thinner than him, and was always going to be thinner. His muscles weren't too visible, but Hidan knew they were there. He had grown remarkable in height during the last year, and Hidan was shorter than him ( a trait he didn't like one bit), but he looked somewhat fragile with his long blond hair, neat face and especially those slender hands of his. He looked as if he went down a pair of pounds he would just be flesh and bones. He didn't look like a girl anymore though.

Hidan pulled himself out of his thoughts and arose from his sitting position. "We better clothe and go and get some fucking lunch. Old man Kuzu said we were going to practice. And, I'll tell you I need food before his training session. Seriously, the man is fuckin' trying to kill me!" Deidara joined him and pulled his hair into a loose ponytail he shook his head in disbelief but didn't want to start an argument. The lunch was uneventful, except the dramatic entrance of Zetsu munching on their toes. Too soon in Hidan's opinion he was walking down the corridor and out through the back door again, the dragged his feet as he walked towards the training area. He thought that it was a quite silly name for a coppice – but hey, if the leader said so.

Kakuzu's deep voice came from behind when he entered the coppice. "Just because you're a teenager doesn't mean you get to come late Hidan" He muttered and Hidan jumped and turned around to face his partner. Kakuzu was taller than him, but not too taller anymore. Actually Kakuzu feared that he wouldn't be the taller of them much longer, but he assured himself that he would always be the stronger. Hidan answered with a scowl and muttered swears.

"Hidan, don't use those words towards me." He warned and Hidan shut up, he leaned towards a tree now with a smug face. "What do you want me to do then, Kuzu?" It hadn't matter how much Kakuzu had tried to learn the boy that his name was Kakuzu, not Kuzu, Hidan wouldn't listen. Kakuzu thought that it would be timewasting starting an argument, so he threw Hidan's three bladed scythe towards him. "Try to cut me, will you?" He said.

And Hidan lunged himself at the other male, faster than before but clumsier. Kakuzu hadn't a weapon, more than his own body, and he easily countered the scythe with his bare underarm, but careful not to touch the blades. He tripped Hidan, who made a summersault before turning around and charged again. They went on for several minutes, Hidan's breath growing hotter and hotter by the second and sweat prickled his forehead, trailing down his temples. Kakuzu hadn't even once used one of his abilities, and actually thought the other male did quite a dull job.  
Hidan was frustrated beyond words, and he had long ago thrown away his shirt, it was too hot. At the moment he hated Kakuzu more than anyone at the surface of the earth, and blinded by anger of his failure he said between clenched teeth and still out of breath.

"You're not even fucking trying!" He accused him and Kakuzu rose his eyebrows. "Well, if I did you would be hurt" He stated but the other one shook his head, burning with rage. "I can't fucking attack you with my full strength.." He muttered and Kakuzu sighed.

"Fine" He said and veins crept out of his body, those blue veins. He looked like a landliving octopus, with more tentacles but much thinner. Without a warning the albino threw himself towards him, but Kakuzu were tired of this game by now. His blue veins gripped the scythe and yanked it out of Hidan's grip. He threw it metres away from them. Hidan grunted in frustration but lunged again, ducking and jumping over veins which were grasping at him. His fist angled towards Kakuzu's jaw, merely seconds away, when Kakuzu blocked it with his hand. "Nice try" He breathed, their faces inches apart. He easily knocked the teenager off balance, and he hit the ground face first. The veins held him down and Kakuzu decided that it would be a good idea to sit down at his bum. So he did.

The albino groaned and tried to hide his reddening face away from his partner. This was highly insufficient. He was being pinned down, face first into the dirt, by his partner and teacher, and he had the weirdest boner. He blamed his pubescent body for this, and the now worked up man on top of his, sighed. "You were terrible today" He said, and Hidan felt embarrassment joining in the mixture of feelings he was already feeling. Kakuzu leaned closer Hidan's ear and shook his head. "You'll have to practice more. And don't be so cocky – It's getting on my nerves." Hidan did a sudden jerk in a weak attempt of breaking away from the veins that were holding him back. "Tch." Kakuzu mouthed. " That's enough for today." He muttered and let the veins slid back into his skin as he arose from the boy, who choose to keep facing the dirt. "See you tomorrow" Kakuzu said before walking off.

The albino didn't dare to move before Kakuzu was out of sight.

_I am not attracted to Kuzu. _He told himself sternly as he got up from the ground and started walking back towards the headquarters. The sun was setting, and he had a need to great need jack off, but he told himself that wasn't because of the training session. It wasn't because of the tingling sensation he had got when the other man had pinned him down, it surely wasn't because of Kakuzu at all. It was because he had _hormones _he told himself as he tried to cool his head down, pushing every memory considering Kakuzu shirtless out of its reach. It was weird, and not welcomed at all. He couldn't even think of him that way. He was an old geezer.  
Hidan ran down the stairs towards the basement and shut the door violently behind him.

"Are you mad or something?" Deidara asked, he was deep into a book, and he looked over the edge of it. "You seem a little flushed Hidan."


	15. Confusion

**Chapter 15: Confusion**

Hidan had never been one of the more observant members of the organisation; in fact he was one who lacked perception skills the most. That was probably the reason why he didn't recognize Deidara's slight hurried breath or that he was actually holding the book upside down in his hands. The blonde looked over the edge of the book and saw the other's flustered face and obviously frustrated pace towards his bed, the albino threw himself against the mattress with a defeated sound. "I'm NOT fuckin' flushed" Hidan groaned into the covers. Deidara put down the book, which he from the start hadn't been able to concentrate at, and walked over to Hidan. He scooted him aside a bit and sat down on the edge of the bed, he leaned over his back, his long blond hair reaching down and laid heavy onto the other's back.

"So, you're just pushing down your face into the mattress and nearly suffocating yourself for just the fun of it un?" Deidara mocked with a smirk. He had a feeling this had something to do with the training session with Kakuzu that Hidan had had. Hidan groaned loudly again, that was the only verbal response Deidara got however. The blond arose from the bed with a shrug of his slender shoulders. "Well, I'm not going to force you to say anything" He claimed, but his curiosity demanded otherwise.

Both Hidan and Deidara had major flaws when it came to the art of being discreet when doing missions. Hidan firstly often downright refused doing missions that didn't involve blood-spilling, and if he was forced doing these kind of mission it ended with blood either way. Deidara on the other hand, often got caught because of his curiosity. Sometimes he just couldn't let things be.

Especially not when he thought that it had something to do with him. Not that he thought that Hidan's reddening cheeks and sour temper had something to do with him this time – he thought that it obviously had something to do with Kakuzu. Just as his own unusual distracted himself had to do with his own master – Sasori. Sasori no danna – As Deidara called him – surely was a wicked man. The worst part of him was his calculated coolness, his dead eyes, his overall dead appearance. Sasori knew that Deidara had another great weakness – his heart. If Deidara wasn't upset enough he would never go all out on anyone, Sasori had seen that multiple times.  
Thus he helped the boy. He was a smart man, Sasori, soon finding Deidara's sore spots. One of them was the subject of Art. At first it hadn't been so sore, and Sasori had to keep talking about it for minutes before he saw the gleam inside the young man lightening up. Nowadays, however, just one or two comments ignited the spark.

"_I'm here Sasori no danna" Deidara's voice were careful and shallow. He was entering a rocky area, a crater you might say. The sides were tall and rocky, several metres high up in the air. Nowhere to escape. In the middle stood the big and clumsy puppet Sasori usually resided in, and it opened slowly as Deidara approached. The, by the appearance, young redhead climbed out of it with a careful grace. Deidara hastily noticed that he already matched the other's length. Sasori's cold dark eyes observed the blonde, who was itching his arm a bit nervously. Sasori's presence had that effect on most people, making them nervous that is. He glanced up at the sky with a sly smile playing on his thin lips. "Not late today, I see" He mumbled and pulled a hand lazily through his red locks.  
He buttoned up the Akatsuki-robe and slowly slid it over his shoulders, exposing the craft underneath. Deidara adverted his eyes, since the way the garment had slid off the hard surface of Sasori's shoulders had been oddly sensual. Another trick of the light maybe, or another well calculated strategy from the older man. "Let's get started shall we?" His sly voice carried lightly by the wind, and with a seemingly light effort he launched himself towards Deidara – who dodged hastily.  
From afar it would have looked like some weird dance, Sasori jumped from stone to stone, taking off from the cliffs around them and aimed both his poisoned wire and his bare fists. His metal blades on his back clunked together as he moved gracefully. Deidara was ducking, jumping just barely out of reach, he picked of clay from his pockets and made some small efforts to prevent the other's advance on him. The blonde hair danced in the air.  
"Katsu!" A clay-butterfly close to the redhead burst into explosion, but not near enough to harm him whatsoever. Sasori smirked. "Pathetic – that's your so-called 'art' right?" Another attack. "Don't underestimate it" The blonde muttered through clenched teeth, drops of sweat trailing down his side. "Oh, dear boy. I don't even know if that possible – to underestimate it that is. It's already so pathetic~" Sasori teased as the thick wire barely swept past Deidara. "Shut up" The blonde breathed out, strands of hair falling down in his face, but now he stood his ground.  
"Why should I?" Sasori teased, his eyes set on Deidara's, waiting for them to crack. And they did.  
Deidara moved fast, ducked under the wire, and threw a handful of small clay-spiders Sasori's way. He barely dodged. "You have no–" He spitted out the words as a clay centipede made its way onto Sasori's wire. " Idea of what-" He added as he jumped back, onto one plateau of a cliff. "Art really is – It's fleeting un. Katsu!" He ended the sentence and made the clay sculptures burst out in some colourful explosion.  
As the smoke cleared Deidara heard his heart beat furiously in his ears. Sasori were nowhere to be seen. _

"_Better. But still pathetic" The voice came from behind, before he felt a hard yank of his hair which made him fall onto his knees. He looked up. Sasori were sitting on a stone a bit higher up than the plateau he was standing on. He winced but forced his lips shut – no whimper nor gasp betrayed his lips. Sasori frowned and observed the younger man with calculating eyes. "Let me tell you, Deidara" He said the name with an amused tone to his words. "-What art is. Art is eternal. Art is never to rot, or to disappear." His eyes narrowed and Deidara kept his own determined on the ground before his hands. "Your art, for lack of another word, is fleeting and irregular. You have no control, whatsoever." He had an almost gentle grip on the hair as he said this, just to yank hard again and earn a slight gasp from Deidara. "You should be thankful for my help." He let go of Deidara and stretched his back. "Go back, out of my sight." _

"_Yes, danna" _

_Sasori smirked behind Deidara's back. _

Hidan turned around in the bed, exposing his front again. "Oh come on!" He whined. "I'm just.. frustrated. That's all, fuckface" He muttered. Deidara wanted to retort with that he himself was distracted, but he kept his mouth shut. The thoughts about the training session had made his throat a bit dry and his hands a bit shaky. Hidan, who seemed to have leaved his frustration behind, now sat up in his bed. This time Deidara could feel his roaming eyes over his back.

"Stop looking at me like that un!" He snapped.

"Like fuckin' what?" Hidan groaned.

Deidara gave a small growl and turned away his head. Hidan rolled his eyes and jumped up on his feet. With a playful smile upon his lips he threw himself on top of Deidara. "Urgh! Stop it un!" Deidara whined and a wrestling match begun. Hidan was the obvious winner, but Deidara fought brave for a pair of minutes before he gave up. Both of their ribcages heaving. "Seriously Hidan un. You're being childish" The blonde blamed him, but he had a smile across his thin lips. "What? Just because we used to wrestle as fuckin' kids we can't do it anymore?" He asked, and furrowed his brows.

Before Deidara could say something Hidan had dived for his neck, and bit it. It tickled. "Maaybe!" Deidara got out through a laughing fit. Hidan smiled predatory and dived again, but this time he didn't receive a giggle fit. The blonde gasped and moaned at the lips on a sensitive spot on his neck. Hidan froze and hastily departed arm-length from Deidara, staring down at him with surprised eyes. The blonde was flushed, his cheeks red and mouth slightly open.

"Dude!" Hidan exclaimed. "Did you just moan!" Deidara started struggling again. "Let me go un! For fuck's sake Hidan, let me go un!" But Hidan felt a weird sensation in his stomach, and his instincts were telling him otherwise. He leaned down and claimed the blonde's lips with a demanding kiss.

Neither Hidan or Deidara had kissed anyone before. Hidan's kiss were sloppy, his lips pushing hard against Deidara's soft ones and his tongue intruding the other's mouth before he had even realized what was happening. The albino held the struggling figure in place under him with help of his hands and knees. The blonde squirmed and breathed hard through his nose in panic, before realizing that it was quite pleasant. Yes, actually very pleasant.  
He moaned into the kiss to show the other his change of attitude and he heard the more muscular boy groan. They parted for air, before launching themselves into another fierce kiss. This time Hidan had let go of the other's wrists, and Deidara threw them around Hidan's neck bringing him close and writhing against his body. Hidan nearly got caught off-guard by the eagerness of the other male who were at the moment grinding his hips into Hidan's lower stomach.  
Hidan grinded back with a low groan and buried one of his hands deep inside Deidara's locks, and the other one roaming over his chest. Once again they parted, this time they met each other's eyes.

"This is just normal, isn't it un?" Deidara said, his voice weak and he breathed heavily between the words. Perplexed Hidan stared down at him, obviously wondering how this in any sense could be called anything alike normal. "You know-" Deidara continues. "Teenagers.. testing... out.. stuff" Deidara could see how Hidan's pleasure-misted head was working hard. Slowly the pieces fell in place. "Yeah, for fuck's sake. Fully normal. Just, normal. Right" He said hastily before enclosed their lips in another needy kiss.

**-  
Yoho~ I'm here to post another chapter. Sorry to end it in the middle of the smexiness. Promise it will be continued in the next chapter. Actually I guess the next chapter will mostly contain of smut. I'll like add a warning or something for you guys who maybe don't want to read it. This time I really hope that someone will review this. I only got one review on my previous chapter (It made me a bit sad : Just a tiny bit). Please,pleaseppleasePLEASE review! Please? **


	16. Only curious

**Warning. This chapter contains M-rated material, in the form of sex between two guys. IF you don't approve of this, or don't want to read smuttiness, feel free to skip this chapter entirely. **

**Chapter 15: Only curious**

Despite the fact that Deidara had just claimed what they were doing normal, Hidan was quite sure that it wasn't. He was quite sure that friends did not kiss so eagerly and passionately, and especially not as sloppy and aggressive as they were doing. Their teeth grinded together, Hidan winced in discomfort. The albino pushed away and they parted again, both of them panting for air. Hidan realized that he was enjoying himself fully; the growing tent in his pants spoke for itself, and as he glanced towards the blonde's crotch he could see that it had had the same effect on him. His thin mouth stretched into a carnivore grin and before Deidara had the chance to act Hidan threw himself at the blonde.

_Fuck _He didn't even _care _if it wasn't normal. He didn't care about anything except the thin body under his body, the body which had a thin layer of garment to much covering his smooth skin. Hidan separated his mouth from Deidara's thin delicious lips and tugged violently on his shirt. "Off" He commanded huskily. Deidara was amazed that Hidan, for once, had said something without swearing. But he wasn't in awe for long as Hidan opened his mouth again to hiss "Fuckin' hurry up!". Deidara gave him a deadpanned look and rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were flushed so Hidan wondered why the blonde even bothered to look displeased. "You could have said 'please' un!" He muttered and yanked the garment off his chest.

As soon as it was on the floor Hidan pushed him down in the mattress again, bare chest against bare chest. Hidan gave a groan of pleasure and began kissing the other's neck violently, his teeth ravaging the other's quite pale skin. Under him Deidara let out a soft whimper, an approving whimper, but likewise a whimper. Hidan would have thought that he wouldn't have liked that – but it turned out his body reacted strongly to the small sound of the other Akatsuki-member. "Good fuckin' Jashin-sama" Hidan muttered harshly against the other's neck. Deidara bit his lip hard and let his hand roam over Hidan's back, travelling down to his stomach and chest. He felt the pale muscles work under his cold fingertips, and he started caressing with his whole hand. His palm drifted upwards, nudged the nipple and ... –

Hidan yelped, and hissed suddenly. Deidara's mouth in his hand had brushed his nipple slightly with its teeth and tongue. His palm-mouths nibbled their way down to the waistband of his trousers. The thinner of them two took support from the bed under him and rolled up over the albino. Deidara straddling Hidan's hips and he felt how excited he was. He bent forwards and they engaged in another hot and needy kiss. Hidan's tongue intruding Deidara's mouth, and he nearly didn't notice the hand that was nibbling his way towards his swollen muscle between his legs. The tongue licked his lower stomach and Hidan moaned in an appreciated manner. It took seconds for the blonde to work up the buttons of Hidan's trousers, and another mere second for his hand to sneak into his boxers. "Nghn-ng, oh, Jashin" Hidan moaned loudly. He was surprised that Deidara kept his mouth shut, and wasn't saying a word at all. He would have expected the slightly girly-looking bloke to be quite talkative between the sheets, but obviously he had been wrong, actually he had realized that he himself had been the talkative one.

He panted heavily as Deidara's hand and palm-mouth worked steadily on his erection. He mindlessly let his mouth restlessly jabbered a creative line of constant swears including the word 'fuck' in various ways. He had closed his eyes hard; the enticing picture of Deidara leaning over him with his hand stuck into Hidan's pants was too good to be true. But his mind still imagined his blond friend, the long strands of hair hanging down from their roots into the azure blue eyes Deidara surely was focusing dizzyingly at Hidan's panting face.

"S-stop!" Hidan choked out and opened up his eyes, realizing that he hadn't enough stamina to put up with a handjob combined with a blowjob and mental images for too long. Seemingly reluctantly Deidara withdrew his hand from Hidan's boxers and continued with a hard yank to his pants to pull them off. Hidan groaned and kicked the trousers off of his legs before, once again switching their position. He pinned the smaller and weaker male down under him and Deidara could see the raging lust in the purple eyes, but somehow a bit of concern forced itself into those eyes.

"Is this okay?" Hidan breathed out, as he gentler than before slowly slid Deidara's pants of his long and slender legs. He glanced up at the blonde boy, and nearly choked at the image. Deidara was relaxing on the mattress, waiting for Hidan to throw his pants away eventually. His lips were slightly swollen from the kissing, and the blue eyes clouded with pleasure, the lips were parted and exposed pink tongue. He was resting on his blonde hair, which was sprawled out under him, some of the strands carelessly in his face. Hidan doubted he had seen anything more sensual in his whole life.

"Is what okay un?" Deidara asked, also out of breath and his body aching for Hidan's touch, but still wanting to know what he agreed to.

Hidan let his fingers treat Deidara's tummy with featherlike touches, his thumb dipping into the bellybutton for a second. "You know-" He mumbled, a bit embarrassed and impatiently. "Sex"

Deidara only shrugged under him, and bent his head backwards to expose his bare neck to Hidan, who got the hint and leaned forwards, caressing the tender skin with slow kisses and rough nibbles.

"Yes, un. –" Deidara breathed out through silent moans. "I.. mean.. like, un, it's.. normal.. to be curious... and.-" Hidan found a extra sensitive spot right under Deidara's left ear, as he bit down rather hard the blonde moaned loudly. "We're still BFF's right?" His voice quivered with pleasure as he felt Hidan's caresses beginning to become rougher by the second. "This.. won't change anything un" He breathed out at last and felt his body tense as his erection was teased through his boxers.

Hidan bit his throat again as his hand, a bit clumsier than Deidara's had done, slid into Deidara's boxers. His hand stroked the hardened flesh, and yanked the boxers down slightly. Deidara's moaning and whimpers was as music to Hidan's ears. Pretty damn sexy music. He felt his way down to Deidara's entrence, Deidara whined at the loss of a warm hand on his erection.

The whitehaired young male wasn't sure what to do. He knew how to have sex, but when he let his fingers roam over the small hole, he was completely dumbfounded about how he was supposed to fit in. He figured that he needed to stretch him a bit, but as he pushed one finger at the entrance Deidara hissed in discomfort. He withdrew his hand with an apologetic nod, and kissed him passionately to occupy him as he figured out another plan. However, Deidara already had one. As they kissed he let one of his hands go down to his own hole, and the other caught Hidan's. Hidan moaned in surprise as a wet tongue danced across his fingers, coating them carefully with saliva.

Deidara moved his hand away from his bum and up to Hidan's neck instead, where the palm-mouth continued coating everything in wet sticky saliva. Hidan let out a small whimper, and his fingers started to push slowly into Deidara's hot body.

It wasn't particularly comfortable, but at least it didn't hurt as Hidan pushed in one, and then a second finger. However, it did nothing for Deidara, it wasn't arousing in any way. He even had to start to touch his erection to prevent it from going limp. Hidan noticed this, and it was bothering him. He knew that it was supposed to be good for both of them, and he searched aimlessly inside Deidara with his fingers. The blond relaxed as much as you can relax at the slightly odd sensation of being fingered, and then suddenly Hidan's finger brushed over a bundle of nerves. Against his will Deidara felt his body jerk and push back at the fingers, his mouth opened in a silent moan and suddenly he hadn't a slightest erection-problem anymore.

Hidan deemed that Deidara was ready and positioned himself between the other's legs. He bit his lip in concentration as he guided his manhood against the loosened entrance. It was still tight as he began to push himself inside, and this time it hurt for Deidara. His hands turned to fists in Hidan's hair, and he moved up to bury his face at the other's neck.

The warmth soon surrounded Hidan completely, as he was fully seated inside the other. Somewhere in the act of penetration, Deidara had wrapped his legs around Hidan's hips, and his arms around his back. He was curled up as far as he could, and hold on to Hidan as he was his last hope. Sweat broke through the pale skin of Hidan's forehead and travelled down to his temples and then down his cheekbone before leaving his skin and drip down in Deidara's hair. "Relax for fuck's sake" Hidan muttered the tightness and warmth nearly killing him.

"It's not so easy un!" The blonde snapped back and threw his head back, so he could look Hidan in the eyes. Azure blue hit the purple ones, an intense moment passed by before they indulged in another violent kiss. Deidara surprisingly demanding and dominant, his tongue moving rapidly.

Hidan started rocking his hips only slowly against Deidara, and as soon as he got another approving moan started to move a bit faster. They breathed as one as they moved towards each other, Hidan soon covered in a thin layer of sticky sweatiness, and the blonde under him steadily moaning and groaning with pleasure. Hidan could feel Deidara's erection poking him in the stomach as he pressed against the other when he pushed deep inside. He could feel that he was close as well.

"Fuck" Hidan sighed and moved his hips slower again, afraid of releasing too soon. However, Deidara didn't appreciate this, and Hidan could tell as Deidara's legs started to move, forcefully making Hidan's hips move again. "Nghh-!" Hidan choked out and tensed. He hadn't even the time to notify Deidara of his ejaculation.

Deidara moaned desperately, his erection painfully hard and throbbing in between their heated body. As he felt the other one coming inside of him he was dangerously close to the edge, but it didn't quite put him over. He sneakily reached down to his engorged flesh and stroked himself a few times before releasing his seed at their stomachs.

Hidan's breath was hot again Deidara's neck, where he had buried his nose as he was about to come. He was slowly coming back down from his high and licked the bruised skin under his lips. "That.. was fuckin' wonderful" He whispered into Deidara's ear and slowly lifted himself up to get a look at him. Deidara's legs still twitched around Hidan's hips, and he was dazedly staring up in the ceiling. Lips parted and hair messy. He nodded slowly. "Indeed un." He joined in.

"So,-" Hidan asked, just to make sure. "Best friends forever, still? Nothing changed?"

"No" Deidara mumbled, breathing him the sweet scent that was Hidan. "Nothing changed un. We just got a bit curious, right?"


	17. Consequences

**Chapter 17: Consequences**

They laid there for another good ten minutes, each catching their breath. Hidan inhaled Deidara's prodding scent, spiced by sweat and other natural fluids. He lazily trailed his fingers over Deidara's stomach, avoiding the pool of white stickiness, but caressing the pale skin otherwise. Deidara seemed to slowly come back to his senses, his breath slowly returning to a normal pace. It felt quite weird – His body still quite exhausted by the previous event, but his mind quickly and rapidly back on track. He couldn't shake the feeling of being sticky, feeling warmth dripping out onto his thigh. He got up and awkwardly moved towards the toilet, feeling the albino's eyes trailing him. He shut the door, a bit more aggressively than he had planned. Hidan winced where he lay on the mattress, but took the moment to retrieve his boxers and pulling them back on. As he sat up, the world spun for a second and his light-headiness made him dizzy, he pulled a hand through his hair. He realized that he was grinning broadly, Deidara's scent still lingering and he could hear him moving about in the bathroom. He heard the clunking noise of the pipe, as the shower was turned on.

A splendid idea hit Hidan, and he hastily trotted towards the door, trying to open it. However, Deidara had locked it.

"Come on!" He whined towards the crack between the door and the doorframe. "I've already seen you in the fuckin nude, fuckface" He purred, and tried to open it again. The door remained locked. "Dude," Hidan continued. "I'm fuckin dirty as well, come on!" He muttered and hit the door rather hard with his foot. Deidara rolled his eyes on the other side of the door, and unclicked it gracefully as he took one large step into the warm shower. Hidan hastily sneaked in, shut the door and discarded of his boxers again before he joined Deidara under the stream of water.

As he pushed himself in beside him into the tight area, he let his eyes roam over Deidara. His hair was thick, and hanging purposefully in his face to cover his slightly red cheeks.

"Are you fuckin' blushing man?" Hidan asked, teasingly, as he pushed the strands away from his face. Deidara pouted as he angled his gaze into the violet orbs that were Hidan's eyes. His heart was still beating hard in his chest, his mind forcefully reminded of what activities he and his best mate had engaged in only moments before as his eyes trailed across his muscular body. Despite being the one that had insisted that it was normal to experiment with ones best mate, he was unproportionally embarrassed about it. However, he forced the redness away from his cheeks as he shook his head.

"Stop swearing so fuckin' much un, and scoot over!" He muttered and forced himself back under the range of the water. In the process, Hidan put a lazy arm around his waist and nudged his neck with his mouth playfully. Deidara tensed but then relaxed again, putting an arm around Hidan's neck.

"You are so clingy." He murmured and gave him a disapproving look, but Hidan grinned in return.

"You like it." He pointed out, and when Deidara shook his head he continued. "Oh, you don't fuckin' like it? It certainly sounded as you did enjoy yourself back there and- Fuckin' ouch!" Deidara had poked him hard in the ribs with his sharp elbow. Hidan laughed at Deidara and how prude he still was. Hidan's thumbs doing circles on Deidara's hips as the water showered them. They stood in silence for a minute, before Hidan angled his face down to catch Deidara's lips against his own. He was quite willing to engage in another kiss, his back pressing against the cold tile. He winced a bit and squeaked, his hands coming up into Hidan's hair, the fingers buried into the pale wet strands. Hidan pushed him up against the wall, his hands ghosting over his body and Deidara moaned quietly again. None of them was aroused, that would be somewhat of an impossibility because of their previous actions, however them both craved even more contact. They had only just discovered this wonderful new mean of spending time together, their hormones raging in their veins.

Deidara yanked Hidan's hair hard, Hidan whined and opened his eyes. "Fuck, that hurts" He mouthed and chuckled before Deidara silenced him with another kiss. "Who's the clingy one now?" He teased, and received a bite on his underlip and a playful growl from Deidara. Hidan pressed against him and opened his mouth into the kiss, battling greedily for dominance. They both jumped when three sharp knocks came rapping on the door out of the cellar. Hidan could feel how his hard frantically pumped blood to his head, but his body was paralyzed. Deidara seemed to have the same problem with immobilizing as his albino friend had.

Three more knocks came from the door, and Hidan now heard Kakuzu's voice. "For Christ sake Hidan!" He growled and Hidan snapped out of his paralyzed state. He threw himself out of the shower and pulled on his boxers without any major difficulties. "Hidan, if you don't open this door this instant I'll-" Hidan threw open the door, took one step out and closed it hastily leaning back on it. Kakuzu couldn't do anything but to stare for a moment.

"So, what's the fuckin' deal Kuzu?" Hidan asked hurriedly, still leaning hard against the door as if he was afraid that Kakuzu would persist to be invited into the messy room.

Kakuzu crooked an eyebrow. "I was only going to remind you two that it's time for dinner." He mumbled, as he let his eyes inspect Hidan. Something that Kakuzu didn't fully understand was going one – never before had Hidan closed the door quite so hurriedly, and certainly never had he come out from his room in only boxers, still mostly wet. Big droplets of water was travelling down his ribcage, which was heaving dramatically, as if he had just run a marathon.

"Ohfuck-" Hidan cursed. "I'll come with you right away" He said and put his foot on the first step of the staircase.

"Hidan, you'll only wearing boxers and are mostly wet. Did you just come out of the shower?" He questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back against the door firmly. Hidan swallowed hard.

"Oh,yeah. Fuck, I'll forgot, then I'll just change and I'll be-" However, Kakuzu interrupted him again.

"If you were in the shower-" He said, thoughtfully. "Why didn't Deidara answer the door?" He asked, his intense green eyes searched for an answer in Hidan's, who refused to maintain eye contact for longer than one second.

"I don't know-" Hidan rambled, his hands fumbling with whatever they rested on for longer than a second. "He's a fuckin' fuckface, that's probably why-" His mouth kept going as his eyes focused anywhere except on Kakuzu who was staring at him intensively.

Kakuzu frowned and sighed deeply, knowing that his partner was lying. Hidan was really bad at lying, especially when he was stressed apparently. He let Hidan's shoulder go, shrugged and said. "Well, be up in ten minutes or Konan will behead you." Before turning around and left. However, since Hidan sneaked back into the room so fast he caught a glimpse of the room inside, both of the bed unoccupied. He didn't slow down as he walked up the stairs, restraining his curiosity of what was going on in the cellar.

He caught himself frowning again as his mind seemed persistent to keep thinking about Hidan, his hurried breath and heaving ribcage. Obviously he had something to hide, and Kakuzu had a hunch of what it might be. He didn't know why it bothered him so though – The thought of Hidan having a relationship with Deidara. He told himself it was some sort of weird fatherly emotions; Hidan was anyway way too young for doing anything like that. He nodded to himself, yes, that must be why he thought it was weird and unsettling.

**Author's Note:  
WOAH! Haven't updated this in forever, and MAN does it feel nice to be writing again. Sorry everyone for the long wait, but I'm back in business again. I've completely forgotten all about my fancy ideas for this one, again, so once again you have the chance to contribute with ideas! I know this was a bit short, but next one will be longer. Hope that you haven't lost faith in me! Please review and favourite, and all that other stuff. It makes my heart melt.  
**

**PS. I read through this story yesterday, and noticed that I have a lot of grammar mistakes and typos. However, correcting them is really a pain, especially since I don't have any of the chapters left on my computer anymore. So, do you think it is a real big deal? If you do, please comment and tell me that I should correct them. If you don't? Review and tell me that's it's fine. DS. **

**Lots of Love, Yours sincerely Duckie. **


End file.
